Automatic Love
by Amy Tezuka-Fuji
Summary: Hai hai, title was changed desu... Gomen, demo I feel that the story mostly goes with this title... Want to know why? You just have to wait and see...
1. POL 1

**Prince of Love **

It was one morning, the Seishun Gakuen tennis team, were practicing for the Kantou Regional Finals, for their opponents were the blood thirsty Rikkaidai Fuzoku.

"Tezuka!" Syuusuke Fuji yelled, walking towards Kunimitsu.

Tezuka turned to him, after he told some freshmen to do 20 laps around the court. "What is it, Fuji?" Kunimitsu Tezuka asked, in his super low pitched voice.

Fuji just smiled and stared at Tezuka's hand. "I know you're happy that your arm is healed, but you seem a bit... happier... Anything else happen?" Fuji asked, putting his hands on his back.

Tezuka just put on a blank face. "Well…"

"You really want to know Fujiko? Well, buchou's sister is back from America, and boy has she gotten prettier!" A red-haired, cat-like, person said, leaping over Tezuka. His name was Kikumaru Eiji.

Tezuka gave him a death glare. "Eiji! Urusai, and return to practice!" Kunimitsu said, annoyed on how he talks about his sister.

Kikumaru stuck out his tongue.

"Kikumaru-san, can you tell me more about Tezuka's sister, besides that she's very pretty?" Fuji asked, smiling, as he put his hands in his pockets.

Kikumaru nodded happily. "Well, she's 12 years old. She should be a freshman right now."

"She's a junior," Tezuka interrupted, looking at his clip board.

Kikumaru glared at him. "What are you still doing here, Tezuka?" Kikumaru asked, in a grunting way.

Tezuka looked at him like he wasn't aware of what he meant. "Nothing really, it's just that you are talking about my sister and I just want to be informed on what you'll say about her, and If you're wrong I'll just correct you... like what I did now," Kunimitsu said, sternly but simply.

Kikumaru just stared at him angrily, then turned back to Fuji. "Anyways, Fujiko, her name is Aya Amahime Tezuka. She prefers to be called by her English name, which is Amy, or Amahime. She thinks the name Aya doesn't suit her, cause she says it makes her sound 'preppy'. Ne, Fujiko, do you think the name Aya sounds preppy, because that's what I named my cat?" Kikumaru asked, changing the subject.

"Never mind that! Ahem, Kikumaru-san, what else? Why was she in America?" Fuji asked, returning to his usual self.

"Well, she stayed in America for 2 years, because of..."

Kikumaru put on a puzzled look, then looked at Kunimitsu with a weak smile.

Kunimitsu sighed and rolled his eyes. "A basket ball coach scouted her and her friend. That's all," Tezuka said, looking annoyed.

"Thanks Tezuka. Now I'm not annoyed with having you by my side anymore," Kikumaru said, patting Tezuka on the back.

Tezuka gave Kikumaru an odd look. "Uhh..."

"Kunimitsu! Kunimitsu!" someone called.

Kikumaru, Fuji, and Tezuka turned to the voice. They found a very white, hazel nut, wavy haired girl, on the opposite side of the fence.

Tezuka smiled and went towards her.

"Who is she? ..." Fuji mumbled to himself, staring at the girl.

"Yo! Amy-chan!" Kikumaru yelled, jumping up and down.

Amy gave him a weak smile as he jumped up and down greeting her.

Tezuka paused, and threw his clip board at Kikumaru, then continued his walk towards Amy. Kikumaru laid down flat on his face.

Ryoma Echizen poked him with a stick to see if he was still alive.

Ryoma just left him there, and went towards Fuji. "Fuji-senpai, why are you just standing there?" Ryoma asked, tilting his head, as he looked at Fuji's expression. He turned to Amy and put on the same expression as Fuji.

"Yeah, she's beautiful," Kikumaru said, popping out from behind them with a serious face.

Ryoma and Fuji squinted. "When'd you return!" Ryoma and Fuji exclaimed at the same time.

"No time for that! Ne, want to get closer?" Kikumaru asked, with a sly smile.

Ryoma and Fuji looked at each other then looked at Kikumaru with a smile.

00000chapter break00000

Kikumaru, Fuji and Ryoma were in behind the bush that was near Amy and Tezuka.

"Ne, Kikumaru-senpai, what are we doing here?" Ryoma asked, looking at Kikumaru.

"I want to see if Amy-chan's talking about me," Kikumaru said, his eyes beaming at Amy.

Ryoma and Fuji moved 2 steps away from him, then turned back to Amy.

"You know, when you look at her straight in the eyes, it's hard to believe that she's Tezuka-san's sister. I mean, she looks more like Echizen (Ryoma)," Fuji stated, observing her eyes.

Kikumaru looked the same way. "Ne, you're right! She does look a bit like Echizen, but you know Fuji... Amy-chan's personality is just like yours... She hides her emotions with a smile," Kikumaru said, not realizing what just slipped out of his mouth.

"Oh... 'Do' I hide my emotions with a smile a lot that people notice?" Fuji asked, with a frown.

Ryoma and Kikumaru squinted. "Iie (no), Fuji! I didn't mean that, I meant."

"What are you doing behind a bush, Kiku-chan?" Amy asked, looking down at them (I don't mean glaring, she's literally looking down at them, cause they're sitting behind a bush so Amy has to look down at them, unless she wants to go to their level).

Ryoma, Fuji, and Kikumaru squinted (Me: They seem to be doing so much of those...).

Tezuka just smirked, and stared at the now embarrassed Trio. "Yes, Kikumaru. What are you doing behind a bush?" Kunimitsu asked, practically enjoying the entertainment they were giving.

"Well?" Amy asked, simply after giving a glance at Tezuka.

"Umm... We were sight seeing," Kikumaru said, with a nervous laugh.

Amy looked at him oddly, tilting her head. "But the sky is clear, Kiku-chan," Amy said, confused.

Kikumaru gave another weak laugh. "Umm, did I say sight seeing? I mean... Uh... see who's more good looking, yeah!" Kikumaru said, running out of ideas.

The two just agreed and nodded.

"Hmm..." Amy just looked at them puzzled. "Well... if that's so, I say Fuji-kun wins... You're Fuji-kun right?" Amy asked, looking at Fuji.

"Y-yes," Fuji answered nervously. "How do you know my."

"Onii-chan (older brother), told me. He says he has new regulars," Amy said, with a gentle smile. She then turned to Ryoma.

"Oh, and you are... Ryoma-kun, right?" Amy asked, extending her arm for him to shake. "It's nice to meet you, Ryoma-kun."

Ryoma just stared at her arm then shook it afterwards.

After Amy introduced herself, she then turned to Tezuka. "Onii-chan, are you taking me to Hitsugaya-kun's house now? I'm really looking forward on seeing him again," Amy said, with a smile.

Tezuka's face turned to his usual expression and just nodded. "Okay, I'll take you there now. Fuji, tell Oishi to run everything while I'm gone, okay?" Tezuka said, sternly.

Fuji, Kikumaru, and Ryoma nodded with a frown. Amy and Tezuka then walked towards their car then left.

"Kikumaru-kun, when she said 'Hitsugaya-kun,' does she mean, Toushirou-san?" Fuji asked, watching their car leave.

"Yup," Kikumaru said, looking disappointed.

Ryoma said nothing and just keeps thinking about the image of Amy. _'She looks so much like me,' _he thought, rubbing his chin.

"You know, Kikumaru-san, if she wasn't Tezuka-san's sister I'd say she's an American," Fuji said, looking at Kikumaru with an expressionless face.

"Oh! I almost forgot to tell you! I planned on telling you when Tezuka was gone because this just slipped out of his mouth when we were talking about her. Amy was adopted in America, when she was only 5 months old. It's kind of sad," Kikumaru said, his frown lowering.

Ryoma and Fuji just nodded, then the three went back to practice.

00000chapter break00000

Meanwhile, Amy and Tezuka, was in the car. While they were on their way there, there was a heavy silence in the car. "Onii-chan... is there something bothering you?" Amy asked, breaking the silence.

Tezuka looked at her confused. "Iie (no)… Amy… you know that Toushirou is cheating on you right…?" Kunimitsu said, pulling up the car.

Amy looked at her feet. "Aa…"

"Then why would you bother with him?" Tezuka asked, a bit angry.

"Onii-chan, it's not like I'm going to stay with him any longer. I'm going to end it," Amy said, no sign of sadness seen in her, though Tezuka knew she was hurting so much.

00000chapter break00000

When they got there, Amy got out of the car and walked normally towards Hitsugaya's house.

She rang doorbell, and after a few seconds a shocked Hitsugaya opened the door.

Amy remained in her normal figure.

"Amahime… Amahime!" Hitsugaya hugged her, but Amy did nothing but stand, letting him do what he wants.

"Amahime, when did you come back? I missed you so much! I."

"Easily forgot you, since I was with your friend Jennifer?" Amy said with a smile (me: Her smile is like that sensei from Card Captor Sakura. The one who broke up with Toya. I think her name was Mizuki-sensei).

Hitsugaya's eyes widened.

"Amahime, I can explain! I."

"Enough lies, Hitsugaya-kun… enough…" Amy said, softly.

Hitsugaya looked away from her painfully, though Amy's smile did not leave her face.

"Hitsugaya-kun… I know it's hard to wait… that's why I asked for us to break up. You understand now, right?" Amy asked, sweetly.

"Demo… demo, Amahime, I will break up with Jennifer and return to you! I will."

Hitsugaya's words were cut for Amy slapped him across the face, the smile Amy was wearing became sad.

"I did not know you were very selfish, Hitsugaya-kun… Even if you choose to go back together with me… I will choose not to… gomen…" Amy said, her smile fading a way, though she forces to keep it on.

"Amahime…" Hitsugaya's tone grew. "Amahime, if you never show your feelings to anyone… you'll never end up with anyone as well…"

Amy gave a sad glance at what he just said.

"Demo… if being with no one will help me avoid pain… then I'd rather be alone all my life…" Amy said, her smile getting weaker.

Hitsugaya couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Amy… Ikko. We're leaving," Tezuka said, firmly.

"Hai…" Amy said, softly.

She turned back to Hitsugaya and gave him one last smile.

"Sayonara, Hitsugaya-kun," Amy said with a smile.

Hitsugaya couldn't believe what Amy just stated.

He watched as Amy and Tezuka left in there car, then thought if Amy could truly forgive him…truly…


	2. POL 2

**(Known what isn't supposed to be known)**

Meanwhile, while they were heading to their home, there was another heavy silence in the car.

"Onii-chan..." Amy let out, not making eye contact with him.

Tezuka didn't bother to give her a glance, cause he knew that what she must have heard was painful and confusing for her.

"Nani? (what?)" Tezuka asked, his eyes not leaving the road.

"Onii-chan… I never want to recall this moment again, okay? So… please don't confront me about it anymore, ne?" Amy said, with a smile.

Tezuka turned to Amy appalled by how she's acting.

He forced it in, and went back on the road. "Aa…" he answered cooly.

Amy just smiled.

Tezuka gave her a small glance then turned back to the road.

_'Amy... She hasn't changed a bit... One day... One day... Keeping so much inside will hurt her inside... I just know it...'_ Tezuka thought, with a sigh.

"Hm? Daijobu desuka?" Amy asked, concerned.

Tezuka turned to her, knowing his sigh made her worry.

"Iie… nandemonai…" Tezuka answered, with his usual tone.

00000chapter break00000

When they were finally there, they saw a familiar figure waiting on their front porch... It was Kikumaru.

Tezuka parked the car, then stared at the very hyped up, now (Kikumaru started jumping after seeing Tezuka's car) jumping Kikumaru.

Once he parked, Amy got out of the car, then went towards Kikumaru. "Kiku-chan... What are you doing here?" Amy asked, staring at him, as he continuously jumped up and down.

"Oh, right. Not only me, but Oishi too!" Kikumaru said, pointing at Oishi who was right behind him.

"Yo," Oishi said, with a gentle smile.

"Yo, Oishi-kun! Been long," Amy said, shaking his hand with a smile.

"Hai (yes), it has," Oishi said, shaking her hand.

"Onii-chan, can Oishi-kun and Kiku-chan, stay for dinner?" Amy asked, politely.

"Are you sure it isn't any trouble?" Oishi asked, making sure.

"Don't worry Oishi-kun, it's fine. We'd be happy for you and Kiku-chan to join us for dinner, right Onii-chan?" Amy said, looking at Tezuka with a smile.

Tezuka nodded knowing he could never refuse after giving him that look. "I-It's fine..." Tezuka said.

Amy smiled, then unlocked the door for them. Kikumaru and Oishi went in, followed by Amy and Tezuka.

00000chapter break00000

Meanwhile, in the dining room, "Wow! You guys have a tennis court in your back yard! Wow, you even have a swimming pool! This is amazing!" Kikumaru exclaimed, amazed.

"Eiji, you shouldn't be so loud at other people's houses," Oishi scolded, sitting on the couch.

"But they aren't other people... They're Amy-chan, and Buchou," Kikumaru said, cutely.

Oishi sighed, obviously frustrated. "I'm sorry, Tezuka. He just wanted to visit you guys," Oishi said, looking embarrassed.

Amy chuckled, and Tezuka just gave a reassuring nod.

"It's fine, Oishi-kun. We all know how Kiku-chan is," Amy said, with a giggle as she cooked.

"Ne! What's that supposed to mean!" Kikumaru whined.

Everyone laughed.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Tezuka said, getting up.

He went towards the door, then looked through the little peep hole on the door.

He saw Fuji, Kawamura, and Inui.

He opened the door, looking at them sternly. "Uhh... Should I ask why you guys are here?" Tezuka asked, with his usual expression.

"Well... Fuji and I just got back from a movie and we happened to pass by your house, so we thought we should pay a visit," Kawamura said, shyly.

Tezuka then turned to Inui.

"Oh! Me! Well, I have made a new and improved Inui juice, and I wanted you to try it. I call it, 'the newly improved Aozu'(me: I couldn't think of a better name, sue me!)," Inui said, holding up a glass with a bunch of different colored liquid inside it.

Tezuka gulped at the thought of how it would taste. He looked at his watch, then thought of an idea.

"Okay, Inui. Give me the 'drink'," Tezuka said, extending his arm to get it.

Inui gave Tezuka a sinister smile. "I knew you'd be able to do this, Tezuka," Inui said, handing him the drink slowly.

There was a big intensity as Inui slowly brought the drink to Tezuka.

"Ne, Fuji, why are they so slow?" Kawamura whispered.

Fuji just gave a smile. "Taka-san, I don't think we should talk at moments like these... something might happen," Fuji said, with a smile. "I'm jealous... I want that drink..." (Me: Damn, don't ask me why! I don't know why he likes Inui's creations! Plus, it's Aozu! Wake up, Syuusuke! That's the one that nearly killed you! I was locked up in my room just to prevent me from killing inui! joking though my friends really locked me in my room…).

Anyways, back to the intensity. Inui slowly handed the drink to Tezuka.

Tezuka, on the other hand, was planning something.

_'Okay... 3... 2...1..'_

"FOOD'S READY!" Amy suddenly yelled.

Tezuka dashed back inside, but not after he knocked over the drink which spilled all over Inui.

"Ah! Fuji-kun, Takashi-kun, would you care to join us for dinner?" Amy asked, politely, as she stepped out of the door.

Fuji and Kawamura gave a smile.

"We'd love to," Fuji answered, courteously.

"Ne, don't forget about us!" Momo yelled, suddenly popping out behind Fuji and Kawamura with Ryoma.

"Chiz," Ryoma said, as a greeting.

"Ne, since all of you guys are here, why not make this little get together a party? Come on in," Amy said, with a gentle smile.

She turned to Inui, and tilted her head. "Would you like some towels and a shirt, Sadaharu-kun?" Amy asked, with a smile.

"Thank you, Amy-chan," Inui said, expressionless as always.

Amy led them inside where the others were, then led Inui to the bathroom along with the towel and extra clothes.

"Onii-chan! I'm going to go out for a pizza, okay?" Amy said, walking towards the door with a smile.

"Okay, just don't get lost, okay? The pizza place is just around the corner," Tezuka said, reminding her.

"Hai," Amy answered with a smile, then went towards the door, getting her jacket on the way.

"Are you sure she'll be alright, Tezuka?" Oishi asked, in a concerned look.

Tezuka sighed. "Oishi... She may look helpless, but just know that she's a Tezuka. She's strong," Tezuka said, drinking his tea.

"Well... Good thing Viper isn't here, then the party would be ruined," Momo said, with a relieved sigh.

"Oi," came a dark stern voice from behind Momo.

Momo sighed, then turned to Ryoma. "He was here all along, wasn't he?" Momo asked, expressionless.

Ryoma nodded, his eyes closed as he drunk his Ponta (me: Ponta is a drink. Ryoma loves it).

"You starting a fight, numbskull!" Kaidoh spat, in a fierce voice.

"Urusai! Who's talking to you!" Momo yelled, prepared to fight.

Kaidoh hissed.

Momo growled.

Oishi then got in-between them. "Yameru (stop it!)! If you two are planning to stay at least behave!" Oishi scolded.

"Sumimasen, Senpai," Kaidoh and Momo said, with a bow, then took back their seat.

Oishi sighed then realized something. "It's been long... since we had held these kinds of get togethers, isn't that right, Tezuka?" Oishi asked, with a smile.

Kunimitsu nodded, his expression looking as if he didn't care. "Aa, it has for us seniors that is," Tezuka corrected.

Oishi gave a slight laugh.

"Tezuka-buchou... don't get mad at me, ne? I was wondering …Why is it that Amy-chan seems so... carefree…?" Ryoma asked, before drinking his Ponta.

Tezuka just looked at him knowing what he meant.

He sighed and stood up.

"What do you mean, Echizen?" Momo asked, looking at him not knowing what he meant.

Everyone was silent.

"Aa, so you noticed it too, Echizen-kun," Fuji said, breaking the silence. "She's like... me."

"NO! AMY IS NOTHING LIKE YOU!" Tezuka yelled, his eyes showing plenty of anger.

Everyone looked at him wide-eyed.

Tezuka breathed heavily then sat back down. "Gomen… I don't know what came over me…" Tezuka said, his breathing not slowing down.

"Is it that… or you noticed it as well, hm, Tezuka?" Fuji asked his expression the same as always.

Tezuka didn't answer, and his face remained as usual.

"Hai... (Yes...). She has been that way all her life. She shows no emotions at all, and hides everything she feels with a smile, just as Fuji, demo… you cannot compare her to you, because what she is going through… is even worse than what you are, Fuji.

Everyone was still silent.

Fuji's expression has not changed, but sadness filled him inside, for he knew what he meant.

Fuji just nodded, then sat back down.

"I'm home! And I have pizza!" Amy suddenly said, coming in with the pizza box.

Everyone ran to the pizza, but Ryoma and Momo were the fastest.

"Hold it, hold it! Everyone go to the dining table. There's still curry, so don't just eat the pizza or I'll never let you eat in this house again," Amy said, jokingly.

"Okay, okay, Amy-chan! Please fork over the pizza!" Momo said desperate.

Amy laughed then set the pizza on the dining table and the curry as well.

Amy also got something out of the fridge, but it was covered and no one could see.

"Ne, what'cha got there, Amy-chan?" Momo asked, his mouth covered in pizza sauce.

"Sushi," Amy answered, simply.

"Sushi! Yay, I love sushi! What kind?" Kikumaru asked, excited.

"Wasabi," Amy said, taking out the cover.

Everyone stayed still.

"Want some?" Amy asked, taking a wasabi.

Everyone but Fuji backed up.

"I'll have some," Fuji volunteered, with his smile.

Amy smiled back, and handed him the wasabi jar.

Everyone looked at them, the edge of their mouths twitching.

Meanwhile, Tezuka.

"Ah! I can't believe you two ate that!" Tezuka heard Kikumaru yell from the kitchen.

"It's really good, Kiku-chan. You should try it," Amy said, with a smile.

"Eew! Heck no!" Kikumaru reacted.

"I really do recommend this," Fuji said, handing him a wasabi.

"No! Get it away!" Kikumaru yelled, running behind Oishi.

Tezuka laughed silently, as he heard the mayhem from the kitchen.

_'Amy... there is a person that I am sure you'll fall in love with... I just hope... that you wont...' _Tezuka thought, his closing his eyes.

He then stood up then went towards the kitchen.

00000chapter break00000

"Thanks for the party, Amy (me: Oishi doesn't really need to say -chan, because Oishi has known Amy long enough). Let's do this again sometimes," Oishi said, leaving with Kawamura.

"Yeah, you're welcome! Bye," Amy said, waving goodbye with a smile.

Once Amy was sure they were already gone, she closed the door then turned back to Tezuka, but her eyes roamed to Ryoma, Kikumaru, and Fuji.

"Ryoma-kun, Kiku-chan, aren't you two going home yet?" Amy asked, not knowing why they were still there.

Kikumaru pointed to himself, to make sure she meant him. "Why aren't you asking Fuji as well!" Kikumaru complained, obviously not having an answer for her question.

"Oh! You mean Suyusuke? (me: His name pronunciation was done purposely, okay?) I asked him to sleep over, because he seems to live quite far," Amy said, with a smile.

Kikumaru looked at her, his mouth hanging wide opened.

"SLEEPING OVER!" Kikumaru and Tezuka yelled at the same time.

"What do you mean sleeping over!" Tezuka yelled, not aware of the sudden decision.

"No fair, I want to sleep over too! Chibi (meaning Ryoma) and I will sleep over too!" Kikumaru said, clinging onto Ryoma.

"Nn (It's an expression)! Kikumaru-senpai, don't bring me in this!" Ryoma complained, trying to bear with Kikumaru's heaviness as he piggy back rid on Ryoma.

"Well... I guess it's fine... Right, Onii-chan?" Amy asked, looking at Tezuka with the same smile she gave him before.

Tezuka shut his eyes with a sigh, and nodded.

"Hoi, hoi! Where will we sleep, nya ('nya' is also an expression for Kikumaru because he so much resembles a cat, and in Japanese, 'Nya' is described as 'Meow')?" Kikumaru asked, excited.

"Easy."

00000chapter break00000

'_Why do we have to sleep in buchou's room!' _Ryoma thought, trying hard not to pay attention to the other sleeping dwarves in the room.

00000chapter break00000

Meanwhile, Amy.

It was already 9 in the evening and Amy hasn't slept. She took out a pen and a notebook and wrote:

_'Dear Diary,_

_Today, I went back to Seigaku after 2 years. I was surprised that Seigaku hasn't changed a bit. Anyways, I finally confronted Hitsugaya… I know I could've confronted him long before, but I really wanted to confront him face to face… though… even though I confronted him face to face… I was very hurt afterwards, because I stated something very sad… I said, 'If being with no one will help me avoid pain… then I'd rather be alone all my life…' I think that's what I said. Diary… do I not show my feelings to anyone? … or maybe he meant… my true feelings…? I was really confused on what he said, that I suddenly said what I said. I'm very sad at that part. Anyways, I met my old friends! Oishi-kun, Takashi-kun, Inui-ku.' _

Amy stopped writing and suddenly remembered something.

"Inui-kun!" she exclaimed.

Suddenly, Ryoma, Tezuka, Fuji and Kikumaru came barging in her room.

"Amy, what's wrong!" Tezuka asked, concerned.

"Ah! Gomen! Nandemonai! It's just that… Inui-kun."

Amy's words were cut for she heard someone come out of the bathroom.

Everyone turned silent, and listened to the foot steps that approached the room.

"Ah, so everyone is here. Well, that bath was very nice. Arigato, demo, I must be going no…" Inui stopped his sentence for he got track of the time.

"My, my… It's very late…" Inui said, expressionless.

"Ano… you are welcome to stay here for the night, Inui-kun," Amy said, with a smile.

"Ah? I see. Arigato."

"Matte… all four of them cannot fit my room," Tezuka said, worrying.

"Ah? Then I'll have two in my room then," Amy said, with a smile.

Everyone was silent.

"Never mind, all will live," Tezuka said, pulling Inui and Kikumaru in to his room.

"Onii-chan!" Amy whined.

Tezuka gave up and nodded.

"Fine. I'll keep Inui and Kikumaru," Tezuka said, continuing his walk towards his room pulling Kikumaru and Inui.

"Nande nya! I want to be with Amy-chan!" Kikumaru whined, trying hard to release himself from Tezuka's grip.

"That's exactly why I don't want you to sleep in her room," Tezuka said, his grip getting tighter.

"Hmm… then why do I get to sleep in your room? I don't feel the urge to want to sleep next to Amy-chan," Inui explained.

"That's simple. Because I know you won't bother sleep and just gather data on how she sleeps," Tezuka said, reminding him.

"Hmm… that may be true, but Amy sleeping next to two boys is much more interesting than me sleeping next to her (me: oh yeah, there's a lot of space on the bed, so they have to sleep next to each other, because they don't have any sleeping bags)," Inui said, rubbing his chin.

Tezuka paused realizing that they have to sleep next to her.

When he went back to reality, he realized that he has already put Kikumaru to sleep.

"OI!" Tezuka yelled.

00000chapter break00000

Meanwhile, Amy, Ryoma and Fuji, "Ne, Amy-chan, what is this?" Fuji asked, looking at the necklace that opens.

"Oh that's a locket," Amy said with a smile.

"Locket?" Fuji and Ryoma asked.

Amy nodded with a smile.

"Legend says, that if you put the picture of a person so special to you inside the locket, you and that person will remain happily together forever," Amy answered, her smile not leaving.

Fuji looked at the picture inside it, and noticed that it had Tezuka in it.

"Saa… so I'm guessing your brother is very special to you," Fuji asked, with a smile.

"Aa," Amy said, smiling back.

Ryoma looked at the two smiling, feeling left out.

'_I think I've entered another world…' _Ryoma thought.

Suddenly, Tezuka barged in the room, holding a video camera with its stand and placed it on the ground making it face directly on the bed.

"Onii-chan."

"This is only for your protection, Amy. Don't ask questions," Tezuka said, setting it up.

"Onii-chan, don't be rude!" Amy said, softly but seriously.

"Don't argue, Amy. Okay, it's set. Oyasumi," Tezuka said, heading out.

Amy sighed and greeted him goodnight.

Tezuka then left the room.

Amy gave another sigh and turned to the two.

"Gomenasai, minna-san's… my brother can be so over protective sometimes," Amy said, shyly.

"I-Iie… we're used to it…" Ryoma and Fuji stated.

Amy just smiled.

"We're just lucky that he forgot to press record," Amy and Fuji said at the same time.

Amy and Fuji smiled at each other.

"You noticed too?" they said at the same time again.

Fuji and Amy chuckled.

Ryoma just stared at them.

'_This will be a long night…' _Ryoma thought.


	3. POL 3

**(Explaining is useless…)**

The next morning, Amy soon woke up.

She glanced at the person beside her and smiled, for she saw Ryoma sleeping peacefully.

'_Hmm… He must have been very tired, because he must have felt nothing but being in another world. Gomen, Ryoma-kun,' _Amy thought, with a sweet smile.

She caressed Ryoma's cheek then moved carefully off the bed, then tucked Ryoma in.

'_Ryoma-kun, kawaii!' _she thought, with a giggle, as she left the room.

When the door shut, Ryoma immediately got off of bed, beat red.

"What was…?" Ryoma felt his heart. It beat rather quickly.

00000chapter break00000

Meanwhile, Amy was standing behind her door with a smile on.

"I knew he was awake," she said quietly to herself.

She then walked downstairs with her robe on.

When she got downstairs she found Fuji watching television with Kikumaru.

"Ohayo gozaimasu," Amy said, with a smile.

"Ah. Ohayo, Amy-chan," Fuji said, with a gentle smile.

"Ohayo, Amy-chan!" Kikumaru said, giving Amy a big bear hug.

"Ohayo… Kiku-chan," Amy said, trying to bear with his hug.

"Eiji, you should really give her some air," Fuji chuckled.

Kikumaru looked at Amy's expression, then immediately let her go for air.

"Gomenasai, Amy-chan!" Kikumaru exclaimed, fanning her.

"Daijobu, daijobu. I'm not dead yet," Amy said, with a smile.

Kikumaru's smile returned.

"Oi…" Tezuka said, from the stairs.

Beside him was Ryoma.

Amazingly, the two looked so much alike. Their hair was messed up, they wore an annoyed expression, and their voice are low.

"Sugoi! There's Buchou, and mini Buchou! Sugoi!" Kikumaru exclaimed, practically loud enough for everyone in the neighborhood to hear.

"Ittai! Kikumaru-senpai… Onegai! Don't scream!" Ryoma said, covering his ears.

"Ah! Gomen, Chibi! Ne, what's for breakfast?" Kikumaru asked, looking at Amy.

"Kikumaru-kun, that's not polite," Fuji said, with a smile.

"Wakata, demo I'm very hungry," Kikumaru said, rubbing his tummy.

"Daijobu, Suyusuke-kun. I'll get started on it, right away," Amy said, with a smile.

"Ah, I'll go help you," Fuji said, following her to the kitchen.

'_Kuso! I forgot to press record!' _Tezuka thought, as he looked at the video camera which he brought down with him.

00000chapter break00000

After a while, Fuji and Amy finished making breakfast.

All, but Tezuka was amazed by the amount of food they made.

"Sugoi, Fuji, Amy-chan! Demo, I don't think we can finish this," Kikumaru said, eyeing the amount of food on the dining table.

"Hm? Oh, gomen, this is for Onii-chan. Yours is over there," Amy said with a smile.

All but Amy and Fuji looked at Tezuka.

"Interesting… I have finally found how big Tezuka's appetite is. Thank you for letting me stay, Amy-chan," Inui said, with a bow, but not before scribbling some notes onto his notebook.

"Umm… daijobu, Sadaharu-kun," Amy said, uncomfortably.

Ryoma and Kikumaru turned to Fuji who was just merely smiling.

"Nani?" Fuji asked, his smile not leaving.

"Betsuni, demo… how did you know the Tezuka-buchou had such a huge appetite?" Ryoma asked, looking at him suspiciously.

Fuji just leaned closer to him and whispered, "Se. Cr. Et."

Ryoma was uncomfortable with the distance Fuji and he had, which was very close.

"Wh-Whiz…" Ryoma said, pulling his hat out of his pocket then putting it on his head, then pulling it down (me: Try to bear with it, please).

Tezuka got to his chair, while the rest observed him eat.

Tezuka gave a stern look as he ate his Misu soup.

"Nani?" he said, in his low pitch voice.

"Nandemonai," they chorused.

Tezuka just gave them a look and continued eating his food.

"Inui-kun, would you like some more mashed potatoes?" Amy asked, politely.

"Aa. Arigato," Inui said, taking the bowl of mashed potatoes (me: I like potatoes :D)

After Inui took one bite of the mashed potatoes, he got his notebook again and eyed Tezuka, scribbling more data.

"Hmm… It's strange how Tezuka can eat so much and never get fat…" Kikumaru whispered to Ryoma.

Amy just smiled as the two spoke to each other.

"Itadakimasu," Tezuka said, picking up the empty plates.

Everyone but Amy, Fuji and Inui (me: meaning only Ryoma and Kikumaru), looked at Tezuka wide-eyed.

"NANI! I haven't even taken at least 5 bites on my food, and yet you're finished! Sugoi…" Kikumaru said, amazed.

Tezuka ignored his comment and just continued cleaning the plates.

"Onii-chan has been training since he was 6. That's why he never gets big," Amy said, cleaning her plate up.

"Amy-chan, you're done? I didn't see you lift the spoon," Kikumaru said, looking at her concerned.

"Ne? Iie, I'm just not the hungry. I ate a lot of wasabi yesterday, so I'm quite full," Amy said, putting her plate in the sink.

"Amy," Tezuka said, frighteningly.

"Hai?" Amy answered, calmly.

"Can you fix the courts? I want you to practice with Kikumaru after he finishes with his food, and after you finish with the dishes," Tezuka said, folding his hands across his chest.

"Hai," Amy said, with a smile, as she continued with the dishes.

"Man… doesn't it hurt to keep that smile on?" Ryoma whispered to Fuji, not realizing it.

"Iie... It's actually rather relaxing," Fuji said, with a smile.

Ryoma squinted as he realized what he had just asked Fuji.

"Amy-chan, let me help you with the dishes," Fuji said, bringing his plate over to Amy.

Ryoma stared at them as they smiled at each other.

'_Hmph! What do I care!' _Ryoma thought, giving Fuji a nasty look.

Fuji noticed the look Ryoma was giving him, but ignored it.

"Amy-chan, you can play tennis?" Fuji asked, whipping the wet dishes.

"Aa. I started 3 days ago. My Onii-chan likes tennis, so I thought, maybe it wouldn't be bad if I learned another sport," Amy said, washing the dishes.

"Sokka… Are you good?" Fuji asked, with a smile.

"I wouldn't say so," Amy said with a giggle.

"Amy-chan! Hayaku!" Kikumaru said, waving from the court.

"Ah! Hai!" Amy said, speeding up with the dishes.

00000chapter break00000

After a while, the game between Kikumaru and Amy went up to already 5-2 with Amy in the lead.

It was already Amy's match point; amazingly, she didn't look at all tired, while Kikumaru was trying his best to stay in his normal form.

'_Gomena, Kiku-chan. I made the game long enough so I hope this got you excited enough,' _Amy thought, getting ready to serve.

'_Sugoi… I didn't think Amy-chan would be this good… She's definitely better than Chibi… Kuso… it's like playing with Tezuka… Kuso…' _Kikumaru thought, breathing heavily.

"Here I go, Kiku-chan!" Amy called, getting ready to serve.

"Aa! I'm ready!" Kikumaru said, with his child like smile.

Amy shot him an easy serve then ran towards the net.

'_Net? She knows what the consequences are, right? Oh well. Gotta take my only chance!' _Kikumaru thought, getting ready.

Kikumaru lobbed the ball. Kikumaru put a smile on, confident that he will get a point, demo…

'_Ah! Kuso!' _Kikumaru suddenly thought.

Amy ran backwards and jumped so high that it passed the ball. Once she was about to land, she did two back flips, but before she landed she hit the ball, so hard that it stayed put once it reached the other side.

"6 games to 2. Game and match Amy Tezuka," Ryoma said, his mouth hanging wide open.

Ryoma and Kikumaru's eyes were directly pointed at Amy.

Inui was scribbling like mad in his notebook.

While Tezuka and Fuji looked at Amy normally.

"Amy…" Tezuka said firmly.

"Nani?" Amy asked, her smile not fading.

"…Next time go higher. If you had failed your landing there would have been a 95 chance that you would break neck, because of the amount weight you're carrying," Inui said, for Tezuka.

Tezuka just nodded.

"Amount… weight? …Onii-chan!" Amy said, blushing.

Tezuka realized what she was blushing for, and immediately shook his head.

"Iie. We don't mean you're fat. We mean the sweat bands," Tezuka explained.

Amy still blushed.

"Onii-chan, Sadaharu-kun, I would appreciate it if you didn't stare at my legs!" Amy said, worryingly.

"Sadaharu! Stop staring at Amy's legs! You too!" Tezuka said, looking at Ryoma and Kikumaru's expression as they stared at Amy's legs.

"We were staring at the sweat bands!" Kikumaru yelled, blushing.

"Then why are you blushing, Kikumaru-senpai?" Ryoma asked, with a smirk.

"Iie! Urusai, Chibi!" Kikumaru said, squeezing Ryoma.

"How many bars are in there?" Fuji asked Tezuka.

"About 3 in each, I think…" Tezuka answered, dully.

"3 BARS!" Kikumaru and Ryoma chorused.

Inui continued to scribble in his notebook.

"Tezuka-buchou, are people from your family majors in tennis or something!" Ryoma exclaimed, though his expression not changing.

"Majors? What are you talking about, Echizen? She has a lot to learn still…" Tezuka commented, not seeing the awful expression Kikumaru was giving him.

"A lot to learn! When you say that, it's like we regulars have just started playing tennis! You're the Buchou! You should know when one is ready to be a starter and when not!" Kikumaru exclaimed, outraged.

"I guess… She is better than you… so maybe."

"BAKA!" Kikumaru yelled.

He then went back inside.

"Mada mada dane, senpai," Ryoma mumbled, with an amused expression, as he walked back inside.

Tezuka looked around him and noticed that he and Inui were the only ones left in the backyard.

"Ne! I didn't see Fuji go inside!" Tezuka exclaimed.

"He went back 2 minutes ago," Inui said, his eyes not leaving his notebook as he scribbled down more data.

Tezuka realized something and immediately ran in the house, heading straight to Amy's room.

"Hmm… this can get interesting," Inui mumbled to himself, his glasses making a shine.

00000chapter break00000

Meanwhile, Amy. "Hmm… Today was sure exciting… I wonder what Ann-chan is doing… probably with Kippei-Oniichan… Uggh! Where is she when I need her!" Amy mumbled to herself, lying on her bed.

"If you want, Amy-chan, I'll take you to Tachibana's house. May I come in?" Fuji said, from the opposite side of the door.

Amy blushed like mad, but forced it in, leaving a smile on her face.

"H-hai," Amy said, nervously.

Fuji went in with a smile.

"Gomen, I couldn't help over hear what you were saying," Fuji said, walking towards her.

He sat on the edge of her bed, with a smile.

"Ah, daijobu, daijobu, it was my fault anyways. I shouldn't have been talking aloud," Amy said, forcing her smile.

"Amy-chan…" Fuji said, softly.

"Na." Amy's words were cut for Fuji planted a kiss on her lips.

Amy didn't know what to say, but…

"AAaaaah!" she screamed.

Amy fell off her bed, as she tried to stay away from Fuji.

"I can explain!" Fuji yelled, trying to calm her down.

"Yameru! Get away! Get away!" Amy yelled, throwing pillows at Fuji.

Tezuka soon barged in.

"Amy what's…"

Tezuka immediately realized what Fuji had just done.

He closed his eyes taking long deep breaths.

"Tezuka, I can expla."

"Fuji… get out of my house…" Tezuka said, fiercely.

"Demo."

"Now… and you better hurry…" Tezuka said, his look more fierce than usual.

Fuji didn't bother to hesitate anymore, and head out, but not before sighting the nasty looks the others were giving him.

When he got out, he leaned on the door, covering his face.

'_Ittai… what have I done…?' _he thought to himself.

He then got back to his normal posture and head home.


	4. Jen's story 1

It was one afternoon, the Seishun Gakuen tennis team was practicing for Kantou Regional Finals.

"Tezuka," Syuusuke Fuji called, while walking towards him.

Tezuka turned to him after telling the freshmen to clean up the court.

"Nanio (What is it) Fuji?" Tezuka Kunimitsu asked, in his usual low pitched voice.

Fuji just smiled and said, "Ne, have you heard that there're going to be new students going to school that is said to be great tennis players?"

"Yes, I've heard. Why do you ask?" Tezuka asked, while putting his things inside the bag.

"Well I heard that their last name was Tezuka, so I just thought that they might have some kind of relationship with you, but I guess I was wrong... am I?" Fuji said to Tezuka while fixing his things.

Before Tezuka could even answer, Kikumaru suddenly popped out and jumped on top Tezuka.

Tezuka gave a 'hmph!' from the cat-like senior on his back.

"Ne, Fujiko, there is a relationship between those twins and buchou! They're cou."

Before Kikumaru could finish his sentence, Tezuka dropped him from his back, making Kikumaru land, butt first.

"NE! BUCHOU'S SO CRUEL!" Kikumaru said, rubbing his aching butt. "OISHI! TEZUKA'S BEING MEAN!" Kikumaru whined, pouting.

Oishi went towards them with an exhausted look.

"Eiji, if you don't stop bugging Tezuka, maybe bad things like that wouldn't happen to you," Oishi explained, with a sigh.

Kikumaru looked at him shocked. "Oishi! Whose side are you on!" Kikumaru said, standing up quickly.

Tezuka didn't pay attention and just looked at his clip board expressionless.

_'Not again,' _Oishi thought, rubbing his head. "Eiji, I'm not taking any sides. I just want you to know, okay? Eiji, I have lots of things to do, so please keep out of trouble," Oishi said, really exhausted.

"Fine. Hmph!" Eiji said, sitting down on the ground with his arms crossed, as he watched Oishi leave. "I still think you're cruel, Tezuka!" Kikumaru yelled, after a while.

"Kikumaru, run 10 laps around the court," Tezuka said, quickly, but his eyes did not leave the clip board he was holding.

Kikumaru looked at him appalled. "But."

"15 laps," Tezuka said, cutting him off.

Kikumaru left, pouting, but not before giving Tezuka a death glare.

"Maybe you were a little too rough on him?" Fuji asked, looking at the very angry, running Kikumaru.

"Really? Cause I think I was too soft," Tezuka answered, giving Fuji a_ I-don't-think-I-was-mean _look but the same face really.

Fuji looked at him with his usual smile. "Kikumaru-kun, gambate!" Fuji yelled, over to Kikumaru.

Kikumaru looked at him, and smiled. "Thanks Fuji... YOU'RE CRUEL TEZUKA!" Kikumaru yelled, making his last sentence louder.

"Kikumaru, 5 more laps!" Tezuka yelled, and anger vein popping out his forehead.

Fuji looked at him with a blank expression.

"Yeah... that time I was rough," Tezuka commented.

"I see... Is something wrong... Kunimitsu?" Fuji asked, opening his eyes.

Tezuka looked at him expressionless.

"Fuji... We're over... You don't need to call me that..." Tezuka said, closing his eyes in annoyance.

"I know... I just want to tease you," Fuji said, with a giggle.

"Well don't... this isn't something to laugh at," Tezuka said, in a fierce tone.

"Ne huff I'm huff back huff and do."

"Run five more, Kikumaru," Tezuka said, suddenly, as he left.

Kikumaru looked at Fuji curious on what killed his mood.

"Nothing happened, Kikumaru. Just a little argument," Fuji said, softly.

Kikumaru didn't believe him at all, but just pretended to buy his story. Then he started or you could say, continued his laps.

The next day, it was a beautiful, quiet weekend. Fuji was shopping for some stuff because his sister asked him.

While he was walking, he encountered one of his friends, and fellow regular members, Ryoma and Momo.

"Oi! Fuji-senpai, what are you doing here?" Momo asked, with a smile.

"Me? I'm doing some shopping for my sister? How about you guys? Off to play some more street tennis?" Fuji asked, also with a smile.

"Iie (nope), we just got back from more street tennis," Ryoma said, then drank his ponta.

"I see... So anyways."

Fuji's words were cut for a girl with short, purple, pony-tailed hair bumped into them.

"Oww... Itai... (Oww... It hurts)," said the girl, rubbing her butt.

"Ah. Gomena, Miss. Daijobu desuka (Are you alright)?" Fuji said, extending his arm, for her to take.

"Daijobu desu (I'm fine).Iie, I should be the one apologize. I'm the one that ran into you, anyways," the girl said, taking his hand and pulled herself up.

"Ah, that hurt. Ne, Echizen, you okay?" Momo asked, pushing dust way from his shirt.

"Hai... but what was that?" Ryoma asked, fixing his hat.

"Gomenasai. I was in a hurry, and I was trying to catch up with my si."

"Onee-sama! Hayaku or we'll be late!" yelled a girl from afar, waving.

"Ah! Hai!" the girl took her things, but before she left she gave a bow then left.

"Honto ni gomenasai!" the girl said, as she ran away.

"Nandya sore wa (what was that?)?" Momo asked, his eyes pointed to the direction the girl ran to.

"Wakaranai, but it seems that she was in quite a hurry. What's this?" Fuji noticed a wallet on the ground, and picked it up, thinking the wallet must have belonged to the girl.

As soon as he picked it up, a picture fell.

"Hey, this wallet belongs to that girl. Oh no," Momo said, then looked back to where the girl was.

They looked back at the direction the girl was, but it was already too late. The girl had already gone.

Amy Tezuka-Fuji- Okay, this story was edited by me, but was made by Jen-Jen Morales… She copied me first, then I edited some things! I made… 'all' the funny parts. As in all! Well, would u like to say anything Jen-Jen?

Jen-Jen Morales- I personally think, that she made too much editing… My story must be so confusing that a simple girl like her couldn't understand it and made it simple.

Amy Tezuka-Fuji- Okay… That story is 'not' simple at all! Okay, first you made it like Fuji is the guy she's going to get, then you pick Kiku, then Kiyosumi! What the hell! Honestly people, do you think this story is simple at all, even if I edited it some more! …I think not!

Jen-Jen Morales- So… Yours is confusing too!

Amy Tezuka-Fuji- …It's supposed to be confusing… It's yaoi…

Jen-Jen Morales- Mine is too!

Amy Tezuka-Fuji- That's because I made it yaoi, stupid!

Jen-Jen Morales- …..

Amy Tezuka-Fuji- Baka!


	5. POL 4

After a while, Ryoma soon drifted off to sleep. Amy and Fuji still talking.

"Suyusuke-kun, you were with my Onii-chan since freshman, right?" Amy asked.

Fuji looked over to her with his usual smile. "Aa. Nande?"

Amy just kept her smile on as well. "Well… why is it I've not seen you that time?" she asked, braiding her hair, as Fuji brushed it.

"Well… I attended the school at the 2nd semester of my freshman year, so… that must be the reason," Fuji answered, plainly.

"Ah… Sokka…" was all that came out of Amy's mouth.

As Fuji was brushing her hair, he noticed something, that he knew didn't belong on her skin. "Amy-chan! You have a bruise on your head!" Fuji said, looking at it closely.

Amy pulled away from him, holding onto the bruise. "I-It's nothing, really… I just… Just… Fell down," Amy said, her smile weakening.

"Amy-chan, don't be silly! Let me look at it!" Fuji said, moving closer to her. When he got as near as he needed, he grabbed Amy's hand, placed it behind her, locking her on the wall.

"Suyusuke-kun! Yameru!" Amy said, trying hard to get away.

Fuji didn't do anything and just observed the bruise. "Amy-chan… quit struggling… Tell me… Tell me what happened…" Fuji said, seriously, opening his eyes.

Amy just looked away from him, finally unleashing herself from the wall. "Nandemonai…" she whispered, hoping he got that she didn't want to talk about it.

Fuji sighed. "Amy-chan… You can trust me… I promise, I won't tell… I'll try to help you secretly from the others… Amy-chan…" Fuji whispered, looking at her, eyes filled with concern.

Amy sighed, not liking the fact that Fuji was so concerned over her. "Fine… I was just hit by a car… That's it. It's nothing serious. I've been to the doctor already, and they saw no sign of internal bleeding, broken bones, or anything that can harm me, but… this bruise on my head and on my stomach. That's it… it's nothing to worry about, Suyusuke-kun," Amy said, her smile returning.

Fuji just kept looking at her seriously, knowing Amy was mature enough to handle herself. He sighed then rose once more. "Fine, but you should really take care of yourself, next time. Who knows what might happen to you," Fuji said, moving to the other edge.

Amy kept her smile and climbed onto the bed, in the middle of the two angelic boys. "Hai. Oyasumi nasai, Suyusuke-kun," Amy said, turning off the lamp.

"Oyasumi."

--

The next day, Fuji woke up, only to see that what happened yesterday wasn't a dream. There she was, the woman of his dreams… the woman that brings him peace with a single smile. Fuji had to admit, he did like her. What he couldn't explain is if he actually loved her.

He moved gently off the bed, not wanting to wake the two younger ones up, then headed to the door.

When he got out, he was surprised that someone had already awoken earlier than him. It seems that Tezuka was waiting for him to wake up. "…You know I forgot to press record on the v-cam, huh?" Tezuka asked, his stoic face, not breaking.

Fuji just kept smiling. "Aa, Amy-chan and I found it rather amusing actually. What's wrong, Tezuka? No 'ohayo'?" Fuji asked, teasingly.

Tezuka closed his eyes with a sigh. "Ohayo," he said, frustrated.

Fuji just giggled, then headed downstairs to the kitchen.

--

After a while, Amy soon woke up, eyeing the boy next to her, realizing that the other one was missing.

'_Hmm… Suyusuke-kun woke up earlier than me… but there's a possibility that Onii-chan woke up first to threaten Suyusuke-kun…' _Amy thought, with a sigh. "I guess I should see if Suyusuke-kun's alive…" she mumbled to herself, slowly getting off the bed, trying hard not to wake the snoozing one next to her.

When she got off the bed, she took a small glance at Ryoma, smiling. "Ryoma-kun's so kawaii," she said, covering him with a blanket.

She thought that it was amazing that Ryoma had been able to fit in her brother's clothes, but not too surprised, because she too, could fit in the older one's clothes, but there are times when his shorts became her pants…

She giggled at the thought of Ryoma looking as if he wore pants instead of short pajamas. She moved some hair that was making its way to Ryoma's eyes. We wouldn't want to have the tennis star getting blind, fist thing he wakes up, would we?

As soon as she was done watching the Prince, she grabbed her robe, put it on, then headed out.

When the door was heard click, Ryoma immediately rose from the bed; his face beat red. "Nani…?" escaped his mouth as breathed in and out heavily.

Thinking he was alone, he had no worries, but a little girl was peeking through the peep hole of her door, her mind in, _'I knew he was awake!'_

Amy soon went down, greeted by her two loved one's (me: Wow, she considered him as a loved one already :D), Fuji and Tezuka.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu, Suyusuke-kun, Onii-chan," Amy said, walking down the stairs, heading to the kitchen, where Fuji and Tezuka were.

She noticed the food on the table, not believing that the guys actually did 'em. "Nii-chan, Suyusuke-kun… Did you…?" Amy couldn't find the words, not wanting to be rude.

Tezuka just gave a small smile. "Aa, I don't know much about cooking, so I had Fuji help me… You need a break, Amy. You do this every morning for me, and I thought that feeding 5 people including yourself, was too much, so we took the liberty of cooking," Tezuka said, trying to hide his happiness with a small smile.

Amy gave a warm smile, grateful. "Arigato… Nii-chan… Suyusuke-kun…" Amy said, slightly opening her eyes.

"Saa don't thank me… All I did was tell Tezuka what to do… which was kind of refreshing, since I've been doing that for some years… I'm like his buchou in cooking for this morning," Fuji said, looking at Tezuka with his usual smile.

Tezuka gave him his usual glare. "Fuji… eat…" was all that came out of Tezuka's mouth, knowing he can't order anyone laps, since they were in the household, and surely Amy wouldn't allow it.

After a short while, the rest came down, Ryoma already wearing his hat. "Ohayo/ gozaimasu," they chorused.

"Ohayo, minna-san's," Amy said, with her cute smile.

They went to the table filled with food, and started their peaceful breakfast, until, "Amy-chan, are you going to Seigaku with us?" Inui asked, breaking the silence.

Amy looked up at him with a smile. "Aa, though I don't plan on doing much," Amy answered, politely.

Everyone looked at her, interested. "Why don't you plan on doing much nya?" Kikumaru asked, mouth circled by little egg crums.

Amy grabbed a napkin and wiped the egg crum off of Kikumaru's face. She giggled and mumbled a, "We should always look our best."

Kikumaru just gave a weak smile, and blushed.

Ryoma and Tezuka were giving him harsh looks, while Fuji just forced a smile, Inui writing on his evil notebook. _'Ii Data…'_

They soon got back to the subject. "Why don't you want to do much, Amy-chan?" Kikumaru again asked.

Amy gave a thinking expression. "Well… I really just don't want to be noticed," she said, honestly.

"With your looks, intelligence, and history, there's a 98.8 chance that the whole school will notice you…" Inui said, pushing back his spectacles.

Everyone turned to Inui, Inui just mumbling, "Ii Data."

Amy just continued eating her food, when, "Do you plan on getting a boy friend, Amy-chan, or… have you had enough?" the question soon popped.

Everyone, but Inui, Fuji, and Amy chocked at the sudden question.

"Fuji!" Tezuka exclaimed.

Amy gave a soft glare at her brother. "Onii-chan… manners," she scolded.

Tezuka took a deep breath, apologized, then sat back down, returning to his normal posture.

Amy looked away from her brother, then went back to Fuji. "Hmm… It's not that I've had enough… I guess it's just hard to find the right one for me… " Amy said, with her smile.

Fuji just nodded, then, "So you'd rather have someone perfecy?"

Amy shook her head. "Iie… Have you ever heard of the saying; perfection is-"

"Imperfection? Aa, I've told some people about that… One, is this guy," he said, referring to Ryoma, who just gave him a glare.

"Don't bring me in this, Fuji-senpai," Ryoma said, after drinking his juice.

Fuji and Amy just gave their natural smile.

Amy took one last bite of her food, mumbling an, "Itedakimasu," then heading to the kitchen with her plate

Kikumaru stopped her, eyeing the plate. "Amy-chan… you aren't finished yet," Kikumaru said, concerned.

Amy just smiled. "Iie… Kiku-chan, it's just that I'm not very hungry… Sumimasen," Amy said, continuing her walk

Kikumaru kept eyeing her, still concerned, but soon continued his breakfast after noticing the looks, Tezuka was giving him.

Suddenly, they heard glass break, and their eyes immediately landed on Amy, lying on the floor.

"Amy/-chan!" they chorused, running towards her.

Fuji, who couldn't believe he was so gullible to believe that Amy was okay… thought of only one thing, _'I shouldn't have believed her…' _

--

They immediately rushed her to the hospital, hoping the conclusion of Amy's health wasn't drastic.

When they got there, Amy was quickly placed in the operating room, Tezuka signing some forms.

"I shouldn't have believed her," Fuji mumbled, over and over, as he paced.

Ryoma, Inui, and Kikumaru eyed the tensai, obvious that they were worried as well.

"Fujiko," Kikumaru soon said. "Worrying won't do anything… try to keep calm nya, and could you explain to us, what you shouldn't have believed her of?"

Fuji gave a sigh, then sat down. "Amy-chan… Amy-chan told me that she was hit by a car not so long ago… she said she had already taken medical tests to see if she was okay… I believed her…" Fuji said, feeling guilty.

Ryoma soon stood up and said, "It's not your fault, Fuji-senpai… I need to go get a Ponta…" Ryoma then walked to the vending machine.

After a short while, Tezuka came in, breathing heavily. "Is she okay?" he asked, rather quickly.

Everyone gave a shrug. "The doctor hasn't told us anything… Though there is a 75 chance that Amy-chan, internally bled, holding it for herself, until it suddenly reacted," Inui said, pushing back his spectacles.

Tezuka ran his hand through his hair, now pacing. "Why would she internally bleed?" the question soon popped out.

Fuji sighed and said, "She was hit by a car not so long ago…"

Tezuka looked at him, wondering how he could know. "How did you know that? Did she tell you?" Tezuka asked, pausing.

Fuji just gave a nod, then looked at him.

Tezuka gave an angered look. "Why did she tell you, and not me? I'm her brother… Why couldn't she open herself up to me?" Tezuka sighed, so many questions filling his head.

"She didn't tell me, Tezuka… I found a bruise on her head, and she wouldn't explain… I begged her to tell me, and she soon gave in… she said she got he check-up's already, but… I was fooled too easily…" Fuji said, looking even guiltier.

Tezuka charged to him, and punched him across the face. "You knew she only arrived here! How could she know there's a hospital here! And seeing through her personality, she could hide things easily! Are you that pathetic, Fuji!" Tezuka yelled, trying to get closer to him, but Inui held him back.

Fuji wiped the blood off of his mouth and stood tall, his eyes opened. "No, Tezuka… what you do as a brother, is pathetic… You should've known from the beginning, because you know of her actions… and yet, you focus much more on your life, than the loved one that was always by your side, regardless of where she was… Do you here me, Tezuka? And you know what's even more pathetic? …That you blamed me for your wrong doing…" Fuji said, coldly.

Tezuka didn't know what to say… Fuji was telling him the truth, and… for words… it hurt…

Tezuka got away from Inui's grip, and made his way to the bathroom, hands in his pocket.

While, Fuji, Kikumaru, Inui and Ryoma… eyed him, walk away…

'_Keep going, Tezuka… Keep going, and surely she'll do more than not open herself up to you…'_

--

After a while, the glowing sign, that said, "operating," stopped glowing, which meant only one thing… the operation was finished.

Amy soon came out, on a hospital bed, the nurses, taking her to a room, while the doctor approached them.

"Do you happen to be relatives of the patient?" the doctor asked, holding up his clip board.

Tezuka got up from his seat, and walked towards the doctor. "I am her brother," he said. "What's wrong with my sister? Will she be, okay?"

The doctor gave him an uneasy smile. "Well… the operation was a success, though I fear that if you didn't get here sooner… she would've died, but… luckily, you did, so… it's all good… but… we did all we can, and… waking up… is all up to her, now… Excuse me," the doctor said, soon leaving.

Tezuka paused, his mind, blank. "Minna… go check on Amy… I'll just be gone for a while…" Tezuka said soon leaving.

They gave him one last glance, then head on to Amy's room, there they saw the angel, sleeping peacefully on the hospital bed.

"Fujiko… Will Amy-chan be alright?" Kikumaru asked, looking over to Fuji.

Fuji just kept staring at Amy. "I don't know, Eiji… I absolutely don't know…" was all that came out of the tensai's mouth.

--

Meanwhile, Tezuka, "Moshi moshi… Ojii-san… Hai, this is Kunimitsu… It's about Amy… She's at the hospital right now… She was internally bleeding… No, she'll be okay, she just needs to wake up… Hai, I'll call you again when there's more news… Hai… hai… Sayonara…" with that, Tezuka hung up.

He gave a sigh, then drunk his water, that he recently bought, when suddenly, a certain tensai popped out. "Tezuka… I… just wanted to apologize…" Fuji said, in a low tone.

Tezuka just eyed him, with his usual stoic face. He sighed, and looked down. "Iie… It's my fault, and Fuji… You're absolutely right… I was pathetic for blaming you for my wrong doing… Gomenasai," Tezuka as well, apologized.

Fuji's smile returned, then said, "Well… now that that is over… Let's head over to Amy-chan… maybe if we wait a little longer… a miracle will sprout…"

Tezuka nodded, then left with Fuji.

--

(Amy's head)

'_Where am I…? Why is it so dark…? It's so cold… Onii-chan… Ryoma-kun… Fuji-kun…' Amy thought, as she clutched the grip on her other hand which holds her legs together (me: It has to be italic because… well… we're inside her mind :D)._

'_Hello…' came a voice._

_Amy jumped._

'_Who's there…? Please answer me… I'm scared…'Amy whimpered._

'_Maa, maa, it'll be okay. It's just me,' said the voice, approaching her._

Amy's eyes widened, at the sight, of who it was. '_You… Wha-what are you doing here! I told you never to come back! I-.'_

'_Am very scared, and don't want to be alone… Ya, that's what you'll say if I leave you…' the voice said, cockily (the voice is continuing Amy's sentence)._

_Amy just looked away from him with a defeated expression._

The boy smirked. '_Aya Amahime Tezuka… What shall I do with you? Remember what I told you on our first meeting?' the voice asked, walking around her._

'_Aa…' Amy answered, dimly._

'_Good… do you believe me now…?' _

_Amy looked at him, not knowing what he meant._

_The voice noticed and nodded his head._ '_Aa… I guess you don't know yet… Never mind then…' the voice said, calmly._

'_Nande…? Is there something-.'_

'_No… not that you won't find out… You'll figure it out… Oh, and you know, you're quite the player, Hime… I never thought that you'd be so popular with the guys in a matter of minutes,' the man said, sitting next to her._

_Amy gave an annoyed sigh. 'That isn't any of your concern…' Amy said, looking away from him,_

'_Hmm… nande? Has the spunky Amahime Tezuka lost her battle force? I mean, at our first meeting, you were like a lion that has first gotten out of it's cage, ready to kill those before it… What happened?' he asked, smugly._

_Amy glared at him. 'Ryoga Echizen, the reason why I despised you at that time, is because regardless of me being in your family, you should have never left them…' Amy scolded, remembering their meeting._

'_Hey, why look at me? I'm just a figure of your imagination… this is a dream…' he said, slowly, so she could get it._

_Again, Amy broke into tears, just wanting to leave._

'_It's fine to cry here, Amahime… no one will see your pain… And besides… those tears aren't even…' _

'_REAL…' once that word came out, Amy's world got even darker._

_Her tears getting heavier, her cries getting louder, and her pain getting even painful (me: I was planning on putting her pain getting even 'something with an –er' but I couldn't joke at a scene like this :D)._

'_Nande…? Why can't everyone just leave me alone…? I can't sleep… baka… you're already asleep,' Amy said, to herself, whipping away her tears._

--

When Tezuka and Fuji were halfway to Amy's room, Kikumaru popped out, looking worried. "Tezuka! Fuji! It's Amy-chan!" he yelled, in a panicking way.

Tezuka and Fuji looked at one another, then ran to her room, sighting Amy crying and sweating, as her eyes remained closed.

"Call the sensei! Now!" Tezuka yelled.

Ryoma, Inui, and Kikumaru ran to find the doctor, while Fuji and Tezuka just held Amy's hand, trying to keep her calm.

"Tezuka… What's happening to her…? I thought she was well…?" Fuji panicked.

Tezuka wanted to answer, but he couldn't… He didn't know what to say, for he feared that his dear sister's death was to come.

The doctor soon ran in the room, immediately taking Amy's hand, and checking the heart beat.

Amy soon calmed down, breathing heavily in her sleep.

Tezuka walked towards the doctor, and grabbed him by the collars. "You said all she needed was to wake up… What is happening?" he asked, angrily.

The doctor gave him an unintimidated look. "It's true… What she had was just a nightmare… At least we know she'll be able to wake up now… She's only asleep…" the doctor said, getting away from Tezuka's grip.

Tezuka turned to Amy, and found her sleeping peacefully. "You mean… you're sure that she'll wake up, now?" Tezuka asked, hoping

The sensei nodded. "Aa… I expect her to wake up tomorrow… Now… It's late… so please either go home, or stay the night… Sumimasen," the doctor excused himself, leaving the 5 tennis regulars, and the sleeping angel in the room.

Tezuka and Fuji, who have been doing nothing but gawking at Amy was thinking, _'She's saved…' _though there was another thing, that was wondering in Fuji's head.

--

_Amy sat there, holding her legs together, shaking._

'_Koi… do you think she's alright?' said a voice._

_Amy was sure that it wasn't Ryoga's._

'_Who's there?' she asked, knowing it's useless._

'_I think she's alright… should we approach her' another voice said._

_Amy realized that the two voices sounded familiar._

'_Oka-san… Oto-san…' those words came from Amy's mouth as she stood up, searching for the two people._

'_Aa, Amy-chan… How are you?' Amy's mom asked, with a smile._

'_Daijobu, demo… I'm scared…' Amy said, tears running down her cheeks._

'_Daijobu, daijobu… Amy-chan… it will be alright. Keep saying that to yourself and it will be alright…' Amy's dad said, petting her._

Amy pouted at her father's action. '_Please don't treat me like a puppy… Onii-chan already does…' Amy said, quietly._

Her mother frowned. '_Koi… Your brother does not treat you like a puppy… he treats you that way because he loves you… The same as you love him, okay?' Amy's mom said, hugging her._

_Amy just stayed still, feeling absolutely no sadness, happiness, or any slight pain._ '_It doesn't matter… that's not my problem… I already know that…'_

_Amy's mom separated from her and just looked at her in the eyes._ _She saw nothing but pain in her heart._ '_Gomen, Amy-chan… we must go…' Amy's mom said, with a painful expression._

'_It's not as if anything's change… you're always gone…' Amy commented, coldly._

_Her parents just looked at her, their expression upset._

'_Gomen… I don't know what came over me,' Amy then said, with a painful expression. 'It's just that… You're never home. I'm always alone with Onii-chan. We need someone to guide us. I know I have Onii-chan to do that, demo… it's too much for him…' Amy said, tears rolling down her eyes._

'_Honto ni gomenasai… I'm guessing your brother has not told you yet…' her mom said, tearing._

'_Told me? What has he not told me?' Amy asked, whipping her tears._

'_We really miss you, Amy-chan… You and your brother…' her father said, hugging her mother._

'_We must go… Amy-chan… don't fall in love carelessly, okay?' her mom said, walking backwards, beside her was Amy's dad._

'_We will always love you, Amy-chan,' Amy's dad said._

'_Aa… I love you too…' Amy said, crying._

'_**don't fall in love carelessly…' **those words echoed through Amy's mind._

--

Amy shot her eyes open, sitting up, quickly, practically forgetting everything she just encountered.

She looked at her surroundings and found the person she least expected to see. "Yo," came a shrill voice… It was Ryoma.

Amy looked at him oddly, wondering why he was there… or more importantly why 'she' was there. "Ano… Ryoma-kun… What time is it…? And… where am I…?" she asked, continuing to look around.

Ryoma stood up from his seat, putting his hands in his pockets, walking towards the princess. "Well… It's 3am in the morning, and actually, you're in the hospital, for… internal bleeding? Hmm… that's very unlike you, Amy-chan… though I've only known you for a couple of days, I don't know…" Ryoma said, teasingly.

Amy turned slightly red. "G-gomenasai," Amy said, bowing her head.

Ryoma chuckled, then, "mada mada dane."

Amy chuckled as well, then, "Wow… I'm honored to hear the quote from the famous Echizen Ryoma," Amy teased.

Ryoma smirked. "You're welcome," he teased back.

"Mou, Ryoma-kun!" she pouted.

And that was it for the rest of the night… until…

'_Don't fall in love carelessly…' _those words, again, echoed in Amy's head.


	6. Jen's story 2

The next day when Miru woke up she noticed that her wallet was missing and started to search for it.

It took her a couple of hours to realized the conclusion for her wallet.

She barged in Mira's room, waking Mira up.

"Ohmigosh, Mira! I lost my wallet!" Miru said, not caring the horrid expression Mira was giving her for waking her up.

"Miru… I will be a good twin sister, and say this as politely as I can…" Mira took a deep breath and, "GO TO SLEEP!"

Miru jumped in place, and immediately left her angered sister, heading straight to her own room.

The next day, Miru and Mira woke up early.

They were a little behind schedule, for the two argued on who'll be taking a bath first.

It was to be their first day in Seigaku.

They didn't want to make a bad first impression to the teacher on their very first day, so they skipped breakfast to give them more time to walk to school.

"Isn't this cool, Mira? We get to walk to school for the very first time," Miru said, breathing the fresh air with a smile.

Mira sighed at her preppy sister's comment.

"I don't like walking to school… why is it that the Japanese weren't informed about school buses?" Mira whined, looking miserably at her aching feet.

"Awe, Mira-chan! You complain to much! Aren't you at least happy that we're going to see Kunimitsu as well as Amy-chan? It's been a while since we've made contact with the," Miru said, sighting the school.

"… Hmm… I'm cool with Amy-chan, demo… Kunimitsu? I'm not sure if I've ever heard that guy speak… He's like in his own little world…" Mira informed.

"Hmm… He may have that stoic feature, demo… he's the captain of the Seigaku tennis club, he's counsel president, and he is invincible in tennis," Miru complimented, proudly.

"Interesting… I guess I have to work hard to be able to surpass him," Mira said, with a smirk.

Miru chuckled.

"Nani?" Mira asked, looking at her confused.

"All I wish you is luck… Word from Amy-chan is, he's much better than our former Ryoma Echizen. He's currently Seigaku's pillar of support," Miru explained with a smile.

Mira sighed in defeat.

"Must you weigh me down?" Mira said, with a joking look.

After a while, Mira soon asked, "By the way, I've been meaning to ask you this, how did you know Echizen-san goes to the same school as Kunimitsu and Amy-chan?"

Miru just gave a smile.

"Amy-chan, of course."

"I thought you haven't had contact with her for a while," Mira said, with a sly smile.

Miru just chuckled.

Miru and Mira stopped at their tracks, for they bumped into an auburn-haired boy.

"Ah! Honto ni gomenasai," Miru and Mira chorused.

"Iie, I shouldn't have been standing there. Gomen ne," the auburn-haired boy said, helping the two pick up their stuff.

"Ne! You're twins nya!" the auburn-haired guys said, cutely.

"A-Aa…" Mira answered, nervously.

"You two heading to Seigaku nya?" the auburn-haired boy asked, with a smile.

The two girls just looked at them oddly.

"Ah! Gomen, gomen. I'm Kikumaru Eiji. I go to Seigaku," Kikumaru said, politely.

"It's nice to meet you, Kikumaru-kun," the two chorused again.

"I'm Mira." "and I'm Miru." They said, shaking Kikumaru's hand.

Kikumaru just smiled at his two new friends.

"Ne, do you guys need help finding the school? If you want, I can escort you there nya," Kikumaru said with a smile, which the girls found cute.

The chuckled and agreed to the plan, then head to school with their neko friend, Kikumaru Eiji.


	7. POL 5

Tezuka slowly opened his eyes, first noticing the hand on his face…

'_It's probably Syuusuke…' _he thought, without looking first.

He slowly sat up, and wore his glasses. "Syu, Yameru- Amy!" he yelled, holding onto Amy's face.

"Ano… Ohayou, Onii-chan… Ano… Let go please…" Amy said, feeling the pain of her cheeks being squished.

Tezuka took his hands away from Amy's face, then hugged her. "I'm so glad you're awake!" he yelled, hugging her.

Amy giggled. "Maa maa, didn't the doctor tell you that I was just asleep?" Amy asked, wondering why her brother would cause such a scene in front of his team mates.

"Actually, he did, but not before Tezuka nearly beat the pulp out of him…" Fuji said, entering the room, with a wet handkerchief.

He gave the handkerchief to Amy, then turned to Tezuka. "Tezuka, the doctor said we can take Amy-chan home, now… You're grandparents paid for the bill, and Inui, Eiji, and Echizen are outside, should I call them?" Fuji informed, with a smile.

Tezuka gave a nod, then turned back to Amy. "Fuji… can you leave the two of us alone for a minute…?" he asked, not looking over to him.

Fuji nodded, then left without complaints.

As soon as he left, a dark atmosphere was placed in the room, until, "Onii-chan," Amy spoke up. "Honto ni gomenasai," she said, with a bow.

Tezuka looked over to her, unsurprisingly.

"I know I was a bad sister, since I did not tell you about my condition… but I have a perfectly good explanation, Onii-chan!" she begun, her head still low. "I… I thought… I thought I was a burden to you… so I thought, maybe… just maybe… if I died… Onii-chan will have the life he wanted… not the life that involves taking care of me…" with that, she cried. "Honto ni gomenasai, Onii-chan… I'll understand if you hate me… I'll understand if you don't want to speak to me anymore… Just don't despise me…"

Tezuka watched his sister, with a stern look. _'This time… I can't tell whether she's faking or not…' _he thought, with a sigh.

He sighed once more, then hugged Amy, but Amy pulled away, still crying. "Onii-chan… I'm no longer worthy of your warmth…" she cried.

Tezuka looked at her, with a stern expression. He hugged her forcefully, not listening to Amy's squirms. "Amy… you may do reckless things… you may hide so many things that can make me worry, but that doesn't mean you're a burden to me, Amahime… There's only 2 things I have… Tennis… and you… In fact, if my arm gets severely injured… and I had lost you… I don't want to go on living anymore…" he pushed Amy back, wanting her to face him. "Amy… you are my sister, no matter what… and I shall do anything to protect you… even give my life…" with that, Amy snapped, not believing what her brother just stated.

"Iie, Onii-chan… Iie… Iie! Don't talk like that! I don't want you to leave… I don't want you gone from my life…" she sobbed.

Tezuka looked at her, warmly. "You don't want me to go… and that's the same way I feel about you, Amy… I love you, as my sister… and that's that…"

Amy hugged her brother, sobbing on his chest. "Honto ni gomenasai, Onii-chan… honto ni gomenasai…" she sobbed.

Tezuka held onto her, tightly, forcing in the tears that were threatening to come out. "Amy… I'll ask you only one thing…" he begun. "…Trust me…"

--

After a while, the drama ended, and it was soon time for Amy to leave the hospital.

"Amy-chan, daijobu desuka?" Eiji asked, worried.

Amy gave her usual smile. "Aa... gomen that I made you worry…"

Eiji jumped. "You sure did! You just suddenly passed out in the kitchen nya! Who wouldn't get worried?" he yelled, hugging Amy tightly.

Amy chuckled. "Hehe, gomenasai," she said, nicely. She looked around, and noticed only Eiji, Ryoma and Inui were there, she thought, _'Where's Suyusuke-kun?'_

Inui pushed back his glasses, then faced Amy. "Fuji is in Tachibana-san's room, you want me to show you to him?" he asked with an evil smirk.

Tezuka grunted, then went back to picking up Amy's stuff.

Amy chuckled, because of her brother's attitude, but soon nodded. "Ano… Tachibana-san…? Does this Tachibana-san happen to have a sister?" Amy asked, wondering.

Eiji and Inui wondered how she knew. "Aa… nande? Do you know her by any chance?" Inui asked, taking out his evil green notebook, which he obviously never leaves behind, regardless of any situation.

Amy gave a thinking expression, thinking if it was too much of a coincidence, to meet her in the hospital. "Ano… I don't think she's the one, so-."

"AMY!" yelled a familiar voice.

Amy paused, eyes wide, showing her beautiful emerald orbs. She slowly turned around, and sighted the person she longed on seeing.

They ran towards each other, then hugged. "Ann-chan, it's so wonderful to see you again!" Amy said, hugging her.

Ann separated from her, and playfully punched her on the arm. "You ass, why didn't you visit me once you got here? And also, what are you doing here in the hospital? Did you do something stupid again?" Ann scolded, putting her hands on her hips, teasingly.

Amy laughed nervously, wondering how she could answer her last 2 questions. "Well-."

"Again? You did something before, Amy-chan?" Eiji asked, as well, putting his hands on his hips.

Amy gave another nervous laugh. "Well-."

"You bet'cha! Here's the story! Amy was playing basketball with me, she didn't want to win right away, so she tried to play lamely, but she wasn't used to that kind of play style so she ended up slipping on the ball, hitting her head on the hard pavement... It was a good thing Tezuka-niichan got to her aid immediately, and it was lucky that she didn't suffer any brain damage…" looks at Amy suspiciously. "You better not do anything that will get you back in the hospital!"

"That's right, Amy-chan! You need to take care of yourself nya!"

Amy gave an uneasy smile. "Wait, I'm being double-teamed. That's not fair," Amy said, jokingly, still feeling a bit uneasy.

Someone held onto Amy's shoulder, startling her and said, "Well, we'll just have to join you, now won't we?" said a familiar voice, jokingly.

Amy turned around, wearing her fantastic smile. "Suyusuke-kun, you shouldn't startle people like that," Amy said, putting her hand behind her.

Fuji gave a chuckle. "Gomen, gomen," he said, with 'his' fantastic smile. He looked over to Ann, and, "Ann-chan, your brother is asking if you and Amy-chan can go see him."

Ann nodded, then turned to Amy. "Do you mind, Amy?"

"Not at all. I'd be delighted to see Kippei-Oniisan again," she said, taking Ann's hand, and walking to the room.

When they entered the room, in an instant, their eyes were on Tachibana's warm smile, taking it as a greeting.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Kippei-Oniisan," Amy said, with a bow.

Tachibana gave a chuckle. "No need to be so formal, Amy-chan. My… have you grown… You're just as tall as Ann…" he said, eyeing her.

Amy smiled, then nodded. "Hai desu… Arigatou," she answered, politely.

Tachibana released again his warm smile. He looked over to Ann and asked, "Ann, can you please wait outside for a moment? I need to speak with Amy-chan, alone…"

Ann gave him and Amy an odd look, then just walked out, hesitantly.

A dim atmosphere was placed in the room, once Ann went out of the room.

"Amy-chan… are you still planning on this suicide thing?" Tachibana asked, with a strict expression.

Amy looked at him with her usual smile. "Whatever do you mea-."

"Amy, I am serious… Please… a lot of people will get hurt if something bad happens to you… Tezuka will blame himself, and other will as well… Amy, I'm one of the people who know you best, so it's best you finish your act, because in the end… you'll end up regretting everything you've done…" he scolded.

Amy just kept a blank expression. "Hai, Onii-san… Arigatou…" with that, she quietly left the room, putting on her smile once she got out.

Ann approached her looking worried. "Amy, what did Onii-san talk to you about?" she asked, concerned.

Amy just gave a sigh. "Well, the usual, he gave me some advice, and that's it. There's nothing to be worried about," Amy said, her smile getting a bit weaker, but not noticeable.

Fuji walked towards her, hearing their conversation. "Saa should we be going, then?" he asked, holding onto Amy's shoulders once more.

Amy nodded, then turned back to Ann. "See you sometime?" she asked, her normal smile coming back.

Ann gave her one last hug, then realized something, "Oh! I almost forgot something!" she reached in her bag, and took out a piece of paper. She handed it to Amy, with a smile. "Read it, and Echizen-kun will explain everything, ne? Ja, Amy!" with that, she left.

Amy gave one last glance at her, then left with Fuji to the car, wondering what the paper might be.

--

Amy and Fuji sat in the back, with Ryoma, and Eiji, while Tezuka and Inui sat in the front.

"Ano… Onii-chan, I've been wondering… how old are you desu?" she asked, wondering why he was able to drive.

Inui, Eiji, and Fuji chuckled. "You may not know this, Amy-chan, but your brother can sometimes bend the rules," Fuji explained.

Amy tilted her head not knowing what he meant. She had never heard someone say that her brother 'bends the rules'… She had always thought he was such a model citizen…

"Amy-chan, people thought Tezuka was 18, so since they didn't bother to check his ID when he got his drivers license, Tezuka just went along nya," Eiji said, laughing slightly.

Tezuka sighed, then started the car. "Enough, enough, you'll distract me…" with that, the car motioned to wherever the people in the car planned to go.

As they were in the car, "Ano… don't the teachers know about Onii-chan's story about the drivers license?" Ay asked, after a while.

"Aa, but some teachers just kept quiet, because 90 of them are afraid of Tezuka…" he explained, pushing back his spectacles.

Amy nodded, getting it. She remembered about the paper, then showed it to Ryoma. "Ryoma-kun, Ann-chan told me to ask you about this… Would you care to explain?" she asked, politely.

Ryoma grabbed the paper, examining it. "Oh… so you're the Amy-chan, Tachibana-san was talking about…" he said, just realizing it.

Amy looked over the paper, wondering what he meant.

The paper clearly said: 'STORY BY: AMY TEZUKA'

"Ano… what does this mean, Ryoma-kun?" she asked, looking bewildered.

Ryoma looked at her, not so surprised. "We're doing a musical… You're making it…" with that, he looked away from the paper.

Amy looked at him concerned. _'I wonder what's wrong with Ryoma-kun… he's totally different from yesterday night…' _Amy thought, her smile weakening.

"Saa…" came Fuji's relaxing voice. "I'm here as well…" he said, pointing at his name next to Amy's.

His role was: AMY'S RIGHT HAND MAN

His role was the same as Ryoma's, but obviously, Ryoma didn't care.

"Hmm… I guess we've got to do our best, ne?" Fuji asked, with a chuckle.

Amy smiled, then nodded. "Aa… we have 3 months to put this all together… so I say let's give it our best shot…" she said with a smile.

Suddenly, Tezuka's phone started to ring.

He picked it up, noticing it was a message. He read it, focusing on the road, now and then, he read:

_This is Fudomine's Tachibana… Tezuka, I ask you…please take great care of Amy-chan… we're not sure how long she can keep living this kind of life…_

He closed his phone, then went back to the road. _'Tachibana-san… you can trust me…'_


	8. Jen's story 3

After a while, the twins, along with Kikumaru arrived to school, their first destination, the faculty room.

"Hoi, this is where I have my leave nya! Sorry I couldn't be of further assistance, but I have morning practice," Kikumaru said, with a warm smile.

"Aa, Daijobu, Kikumaru-kun. Domo arigato for your help," Miru said, kindly.

A small stain of red, was spread on Kikumaru's face, but soon ran off trying to hide from them. "Ja!" was all he said, as he ran.

"Hmm… Strange guy…" Mira said, eyeing the running, cat-like man.

As Kikumaru was running, he soon noticed that he had passed Momoshiro and Ryoma, then hit his breaks.

"Oi! Momo-chin! Ochibi!" Kikumaru said, jumping on Ryoma's back when he soon got close to him.

Ryoma struggled carrying his senpai, seeing he had only a small body… and his life force would lessen if his senpai wouldn't let go of his neck, choking him.

"Ohayo, Ochibi!" Kikumaru said, with his cute giggle afterwards.

"Kikumaru-senpai Ohayo!" Momo said, with his wide grin.

"K-Kikumaru-senpai… Ohayo, and… Onegai… Get off!" Ryoma yelled, still trying to balance the amount of wait that was filling his back.

Kikumaru soon got off the poor freshman tennis star, then remembered something. "Ne, did you see the two girls I was with nya?"

"Two girls? Iie. Nande? Are they cute?" Momo asked, his grin widening,

"They were twins nya!" Kikumaru said, bouncing happily. "And heck ya they were!"

"Aa… so those were Tezuka's cousins" a soft voice, coming out of nowhere.

"Fujiko! Ohayo!" Kikumaru said, giving his best friend a bear hug.

"Ohayo," Fuji said, bearing with his neko-like friend's hug.

Kikumaru then noticed a smaller figure behind Fuji, and couldn't help but jump.

"Ohayo, Kiku-chan! Daijobu desuka?" Amy asked, wrapping her arms around Fuji neck, lifting herself up to see her friend.

"I-Iie, Amy-chan! You just startled me there! Ohayo, anyways," he said, his smile returning.

Amy just nodded. She then looked over the other two. "Ohayo, Momo-chan, Ryoma-kun," Amy said, with a warm smile, as she got off of Fuji.

"Ohayo, Amy-chan," the two chorused. Ryoma looking bored, Momo with his grin.

Amy then realized something, and turned to Fuji. "Ne, Suyusuke-kun, what did you mean by _'those were Tezuka's cousins?'_ I wasn't really informed that they were to go to Japan," Amy said, looking confused.

"Ah! Iie, Fujiko just thought that the two girls I was with were Tezuka's cousins, because we were talking about them this one time, and what Tezuka described of them, matched the girls I was with earlier… that's all…" Kikumaru said, with a nervous smile.

Amy, knowing Kikumaru was trying his best to lie, just smiled. "Anyways, I have to get to class… Ikkuzo, Ryoma-kun!" Amy said, pulling Ryoma with her, heading to class.

Kikumaru sighed in relief. "Jeez, that was hard. Good thing she didn't suspect a thing," Kikumaru said, looking confident, while the two… not so much…

"Eiji… ano… why didn't you just tell her that her cousins are here?" Fuji asked, wondering.

Kikumaru scratched the back of his head, wondering why Fuji wasn't informed… He was Amy's boyfriend, so… he should've at least known. "Datte… Tezuka said that the twins said not to tell Amy-chan, because they want it to be a surprise so… Tezuka told everyone not to tell, but… why is it he never told you?" Kikumaru asked, tilting his head.

"Saa… he must've thought I'd find out for myself… Tezuka is such a puzzle," Fuji said, with a sigh, his smile still in place.

"Hmm… Oh, and because that if I don't keep my word, Tezuka promised me that he'll make me run 100 laps if it gets ruined, regardless if it was my fault, so please don't tell Amy-chan about the surprise nya!" Kikumaru begged, waterfall tears escaping his eyes at the thought of him dieing from running too much.

"Saa like I would be the one to ruin everything," Fuji said, confidently, but at his usual tone.

"Ah! Arigato, Fujiko!" Kikumaru said, giving his best friend another hug.

"Aa… we should get going now, or we'll be late, Eiji," Fuji reminded.

"Ah! That's right!" Kikumaru yelled, leaving with Fuji, leaving Momo alone in the halls.

Momo just stared at the ground. "Why is it I'm always forgotten!" Momo whined.

--

While the twins were walking, Miru got a glimpse of a familiar figure, immediately pulling Mira behind a wall.

"Nanio!" Mira yelled, annoyed by her sudden action.

"Shh! Mite! It's Kunimitsu-itoko! (Look! It's cousin Kunimitsu)," Miru whispered, pointing at their cousin.

"Huh? Oh, right, it is him, but why are we hiding like this?" Mira asked, knowing her older sister wasn't 'that' stupid.

Tezuka soon left, Miru and Mira getting surprised, when, "What are you doing nya?" Kikumaru popped out of nowhere, making them fall on the ground.

"Whe! I'm not that scary, am I nya?" Kikumaru asked, looking at them, with a cute pout.

The old lady walked over to the two girls on the floor, and, "Hmm? Seeing is that you look alike, you must be the Tezuka twins…" the old lady thought. "So… what are you doing?"

Miru gave a nervous laugh. "Ano… we were, umm… looking… looking…"

"For the bathroom…" Mira continued her sentence, squashed on the ground, by her older twin sister. "Ano… Nee-san, could you get off my back your really heavy, and I still want to live?" Mira said, feeling her breakfast make it's way out her mouth, but managing to hold it in.

Miru looked over to her younger twin, wondering how she got there. "How'd you get there?" Miru asked, helping Mira up.

"Oh, I don't know. Let's see… You were startled by, Kikumaru-kun, fell on me, and completely forgot that I was being squashed by such massive weight.

"Gomen!" Miru said, with a nervous smile.

"Hmm…so which is which?" the old lady asked, amused by their bickering.

Miru smiled warmly, ignoring her younger twin's glare. "Watashi no namaea wa (my name is…) Miru Tezuka desu," Miru said, bowing politely.

"And me… I'm the new female troublemaker in the school, Mira Tezuka," Mira said, doing it the American way… shaking one's hand.

The old lady just chuckled. "Well… I can't be fooled. You two really are Tezuka's. I'm Ryuzaki-sensei, Kunimitsu Tezuka's coach. Nice to meet you girls, and Mira is it…?" Ryuzaki-sensei asked, looking over to the troublemaker.

Mira just smiled, looking over to her.

"I doubt you can surpass Amahime at being the troublemaker… She may be sweet, but she's as sadistic as anyone from the school… I should say to watch out for your cousin," Ryuzaki-sensei said, with a chuckle.

Mira just smiled, knowing it was rude to talk back. _'Oh we'll see… Just you wait, Amy-chan… Just. You. Wait…' _Mira thought, with an evil smile.

"Hehe, I knew you were Tezuka's cousin's," Kikumaru said, with his usual happy grin.

Ryuzaki-sensei looked over to Kikumaru, realizing what time it is. "Eiji, you should go now. Class is about to start," Ryuzaki-sensei reminded.

"Ah! I forgot nya! I have to go! Ja ne!" Kikumaru yelled, as he super dashed to class.

--

As they were walking to their class, Ryuzaki-sensei leading them, they were discussing about the rules and regulations around the school, and some clubs they may be interested in joining.

When they got there, all eyes were plastered on them.

Ryuzaki-sensei headed to the other sensei and explained some things.

"Aa… Sokka… Okay…" the other sensei then turned to the class. "Class, this is Miru and Mira Tezuka… Let's all make them feel welcome, and 'not' scare them away… Kaidoh…" the sensei mumbled his last word.

The boy named Kaidoh, turned to his sensei. "Nani, sensei fshuu…?" he asked, hoarsely.

The sensei didn't bother to look over to him, fearing his deadly glare… or what seemed like a glare…

"So… you two care to share something about yourselves?" the sensei asked, looking nervous.

The sensei didn't look that really strict, and he seemed weak too… he looked like…. A dork.

"Well, I-."

"None at all," Mira cut her off.

Miru gave her a pout.

"O-okay… please take a seat at the back, with Momoshiro and-." He gulped. "K-Kaidoh…"

Mira and Miru looked at each other, then made their way to the back.

Miru sat in front of Momoshiro while Mira sat in front of Kaidoh.

Miru and Mira were curious with the two people behind them, because it seemed that through the whole lesson, the two kept arguing.

Miru and Mira sighed, couldn't concentrate on the lessons. _"Maybe at our next class, we'll be lucky, and be seated next to cute boys,' _Miru whispered over to Mira.

Mira just sighed, not caring if they were cute or not, just not the boys seating behind them.

Lunch time—

Miru looked over to her younger sister, wondering why she wasn't eating. "Ne, Mira, why aren't you eating?" Miru asked, concerned that her younger sister might be self conscious, eating around people.

"Iie, I'm not sure about the food here, so I guess I'll just save it for after school… I want to check out the tennis team here… Ryuzaki-sensei said they were pretty good, so I guess I should bring some food so I wouldn't get bored," Mira explained, with a smile.

Mira took out her wallet, soon realizing something. "Nee-san, did you find the guy who took your wallet?" she asked, looking at her older sister.

Miru frowned. "Not yet, but I do recall seeing the guy behind me, the time that happened, but we can't really he say he took it, I mean, it would be rude to just say, 'Hey! Did you take my wallet!"" Miru joked, with a giggle.

Mira just smiled, paying for herself and Mira. "I'll pay for you today, but next time, you better bring your wallet," Mira said, taking her tray,

"Hai, hai," Miru said, with a giggle.

--

When class ended, Mira and Miru quickly headed to the tennis courts, trying hard not to be noticed by those who knew them, like Amy, Tezuka, Kikumaru and of course, the two goons that were behind them.

They realized that Amy and Ryoma was there, and seeing that they had no clue they were there (me: or what they thought…), they did what they possibly could… get in disguise…

Miru put on shades, her artist hat and brought papers and drawing utensils and disguised as an artist (besides it's her enjoyment to annoy Echizen by drawing him 'cause she know that Echizen hates it when she tried drawing him as he played… It's the only way to let them see him blush…)

While Miru was an artist Mira brought her lunch and put on shades and a cap and also took her ponytail off, disguised as "someone who was eating her lunch."

Mira took out her notebook and scribbled some things, that could be useful in the near future, If Ryoma and them actually played again.

They were under a tree, thinking people would have to have such amazing eyesight to spot them. Mira was scribbling some data, as well, as eating her lunch, picking up her binoculars at certain times.

Her binoculars spotted the girls from the behind the fence with banners, and screams… loud screams…

"They certainly have a lot of admirers as I could see from here," Mira said scribbling on her notebook.

"Ne, can you spot the captain, or maybe the vice captain?" Miru asked, watching Ryoma's form, then drawing it.

"I can try… Hmmm… My guess is, that the smiley-faced guy is the vice captain," Mira said, then biting her burger.

"Let me see."

Mira gave the binoculars to Miru then drank her ponta

They didn't notice that somebody already saw their presence, and it was Inui but all he ended up saying was "more data" then scribbling things onto his 'data book.'

"Hmm… I guess that's the tensai that Amy was talking about from the mail," Miru said looking at the man's passionate moves. "Hmm… he looks rather familiar though…"

"Tensai?" Mira asked, not familiar with the word.

"Ah! That's the Japanese word for genius, Oh! I see Kunimitsu!" Miru said looking at his poker faced cousin.

"Honto? Let me see!" Mira said putting down her Ponta, taking the binoculars away from Miru then eyed their cousin.

"It's like he's looking at us, because his glasses is reflecting, that you don't know where he's looking… creepy," Miru shivered, still drawing Ryoma.

"Aa, but somehow, I could still feel that that really is Kunimitsu…" Mira said, still looking at him through her binoculars.

Miru looked over to her, not knowing what she meant. "Hm? How so?" she asked, curious.

Mira looked over her older sister with a smirk. "He still wears the same poker face," Mira giggled.

Miru laughed as well.

--

Fuji was practicing with Momo, when, "Suyusuke-kun!" a sweet voice called.

Fuji lost focus on the ball, and was hit on the face, and seeing Momo always played power tennis… it was hard…

Amy squealed and ran to her boy friend. "Suyusuke-kun! Suyusuke-kun! Daijobu ka!" Amy panicked, looking over to his cheek.

Fuji was kneeling down holding onto his jaw. "Aa, Daijobu, Amy-chan… Now that you're here," he said, with a teasing smile.

Amy blushed. "Baka!" was all she said.

--

"Nee-san! Mitte! Did Amy-chan ever tell you that that smiley-faced dude and her were close? Look!" Mira said, giggling.

Miru grinned, wondering what she could mean. "Ohmigosh! No way! She never told me about this! Ugh, I can't wait to meet… She will pay…" Miru said, jokingly,

They then escaped into laughter.

--

"Fuji-senpai, are you really alright?" Momo asked, hoping he didn't injure him… too much…

Fuji just gave his usual smile. "Aa, I'm fine. You were a bit rusty there, Momo. If you were serious in the match, you could've broken my jaw into two, but seeing is that you didn't… you still have ways to go," Fuji said, teasingly.

"Mou Fuji-senpai! You're starting to sound like Echizen!" Momo whined looking over to Ryoma.

Ryoma just pulled his hat down, the only word escaping his mouth, "Chiz…"

--


	9. Jen's story 4

When the mind blowing suspense occurred, Miru and Mira, "Ne! Mira! Did you see that! That smiley-faced guy just got hit by that ball!" Miru exclaimed, the binoculars not leaving her eyes.

"So? That's likely when you're a tennis player," Mira answered, casually, as she ate her burger.

Miru just gave her an annoyed look. "Mira, do you see his opponent?" Miru asked, trying to make a point.

Mira took the binoculars away from her annoyed older twin and eyed the smiley-faced guy's opponent. "Hm, he seems pretty buff… hey… this is the guy that sat behind you, ne?" Mira asked, looking over her sister.

"Aa, and by the looks of it, he must be used to playing power tennis…" Miru said, as a matter-of-factly kind of way.

Mira then turned to the smiley-faced guy, "Well… he didn't get a bruise, so they must have not been playing it all out… good thing, cause he's pretty cute," Mira said, not realizing what she just stated.

Miru looked at her wide-eyed, not believing what was coming out of her younger twin's mouth. "Mira… are you sure that burger you're eating isn't poisoned? Cause… I've not once heard you say the word 'guy' and 'cute' at the same sentence…" Miru said, moving two steps away from her sister.

Mira looked at her oddly. "Hello, it's not as if I'm in love with him… but seeing how Amy-chan's reacting right now… I don't mind a challenge…" Mira said, with a sly smile.

The older one just rolled her eyes, even more annoyed by her clueless sister (me: And a while ago Mira was annoyed because she thought Miru was clueless… haha!). "Did it ever occur to you that Amy-chan's a freshman! There's no way that could be her boyfriend…" Miru said, folding her arms above her chest.

"Wait a minute… what ever happened to your, _Ohmigosh! No way! She never told me about this! Ugh, I can't wait to meet… She will pay… _theory?"Mira asked, looking annoyed at Miru.

Miru said nothing, but, "Don't talk back to those who are older than you…" she then went back to her drawing.

Mira rolled her eyes, annoyed on how pathetic her older sister could be.

--

Amy and Momo helped Fuji up, carrying him to the drinking fountain.

"Saa… you didn't really have to carry me all the way to the water fountain, I mean… it's just next to our court, and… I was hit in the jaw… not the legs…" Fuji explained, with an uneasy smile.

Momo and Amy looked at each other then let go of Fuji. "Momo-chan… Ano… could you leave Suyusuke-kun and I alone for a while, please?" Amy asked, politely.

Momo nodded, then bowed to his senpai, in apology, soon taking off, back to the tennis courts.

Fuji washed his face, then turned to Amy. "Amy-chan… practice isn't over yet, ne? Is this important?" Fuji asked, concerned.

Amy just looked at the ground uneasily, Fuji thinking it was cute that she looked so confused.

"Ano… My cousin's are here, ne?" Amy asked, looking up to Fuji.

Fuji just looked at her and gave an, "Hm," as a sign that she was right.

Amy scrambled into thoughts, wondering why in the world would her two amazingly competitive cousin's were spying on the boy's tennis team using binoculars.

"You noticed that they were spying, ne?" Fuji asked, with a smile.

Amy just smiled back, and gave a nod.

Fuji and Amy turned to the direction Miru and Mira were.

--

"Ohmigosh, this isn't good," claimed Mira.

Miru stopped with her drawing, and turned to her younger sister, bewildered. "Nani?"

Mira wasn't sure if they were looking at them, because since Amy and the smiley-faced guy had their eyes closed, it was hard to tell if they were looking at them.

"Shoot, if she finds out that we're here, we'll be in trouble," Mira stated, panicking.

"Aa… Kunimitsu-itoko is sure to get angry seeing is that he was the one who planned all of this…" Miru added.

Miru and Mira escaped into thoughts, until, Miru, "I know! Maybe we could go talk to Amy-chan, without Kunimitsu-itoko's knowing, and ask her to act surprise once we go to her house!"

Mira shook her head, as a sign that the plan will definitely not work. "Iie… knowing Kunimitsu-itoko, he'll find out regardless of our hidings, and knowing Amy-chan so well, we don't have to tell her… she'll do it on her own…" Mira reminded, still thinking of a plan.

"Hmm… that may be so, but is she aware that we're planning a party, I think not! Therefore, we could still surprise her, regardless of our arrival!" Miru said, looking confindent.

"Sugoi, Nee-chan! I would have never thought that you'll have solutions for these kinds of problems… to think, you can't even beat my 90.7 average," Mira stated, teasingly.

"Well, at least I've solved this problem. I'm ashamed of you, Mira… you should be more like me," Miru said, with a smirk.

Mira rolled her eyes. "Oh, I'll be like you… when pigs can fly…" Mira said, going back to her burger.

"Whatever, but still, without me, you are nothing," Miru said, closing her eyes, going back to her drawing.

Mira looked at her, annoyed. _'Why couldn't I have been one…' _Mira thought, regretting ever been born.

--

Amy and Fuji soon looked away from the two, thinking they were too old to be playing dress up.

"Hmm… the party will be held at my house, ne?" Amy asked, not even acting surprised.

Fuji just wrapped her around the shoulders. "Nothing gets passed you, huh, Amy-chan?" Fuji asked, giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Saa… I guess it's payback for last year…" Amy mumbled, putting her hands in her pocket.

Fuji looked at her, bewildered. "Hm? Why do you say that?" he asked, letting go of her.

Amy hesitated to answer. "Well…"

--

'_Amy! Come on! We'll be late for class!' Miru yelled, running, as she pulled Amy behind her._

_Amy acting bewildered, just ran along with her two energetic cousins. 'But-.'_

'_No but's Amy! Come on, class is about to start!' Mira then yelled, running next to her twin sister._

'_There's no school today!' Amy yelled._

_The two soon stopped. 'Amy…' was all that escaped Miru's mouth._

'_Damn! You know already!' Mira yelled._

_Amy just sighed in agreement. 'Surprise…' _

--

"Sokka… demo, why would they want payback?" Fuji asked, wondering.

Amy shrugged, not knowing what their reason could possibly be… it was obvious that she would never get surprised… the only time she 'was' surprised was when Fuji confessed to her (me: Which has not happened yet… stay tuned to PoL to read that part…).

After a while of silence a cat-like member soon popped out of nowhere, looking back and forth at the couple.

"Ne, Fujiko, Amy-chan, what are you looking at nya?" Kikumaru asked, looking at the direction they were looking at. "Ah! I've never seen that Sakura tree before!"

Amy and Fuji chuckled.

"Nandemonai, Kiku-chan. Ano I have to go back to my team. I'll catch you guys later. Ja ne," Amy said, soon leaving, but not before giving Fuji a peck on the cheek, and a warm hug on Kikumaru.

Fuji then turned back to the direction of the two girls… they were no longer at the tree, but walking back to the school. "Hmm… I think I've seen them somewhere before…" Fuji mumbled.

"Nya?"

--

Practice soon ended, and all went home.

Amy, Fuji, Kikumaru and Ryoma went home together, seeing is that they all went the same direction, while Tezuka had to stay a while longer, to discuss the match order with Ryuzaki-sensei.

"Ne, let's play a game," Amy said, with a smile, knowing Kikumaru was bored.

Kikumaru's face lit up, soon jumping around like a kid. "Yay, yay! Game, game!" Kikumaru yelled, with a smile.

Fuji chuckled. "What game did you plan on?" Fuji asked, with his usual smile.

"Well… I just learned this off of the internet… It's called the 'word processing game'…" Amy said, shyly.

"Ah, the one where one says something and the other has to say something related to it?" Fuji asked, holding Amy's hand, as they walked.

"Aa, that's it," Amy said, with a smile.

"Okay, okay! I'll start! Ano… family!" Kikumaru said, with a joyous smile.

"Dad."

"Mom."

"My house…"

The three looked at Ryoma.

Ryoma looked back at them, and pointed to the house in front of them. "This is my house," Ryoma said, soon leaving.

Amy and Fuji chuckled, while Kikumaru just pouted that they lost a playmate.

"Tadaima," Ryoma said, as soon as he got in his house.

Immediately he heard more than three's voices yelling out, "Okaerinasai."

He eyed the shoes that were on the floor, figuring that there were guests… female guests…

He went to the kitchen, and spotted two, oh-so familiar faces, pretending not to care.

"Konichuwa, Ryoma-kun!" the two chorused.

Ryoma took out his ponta and purposely blurted out, "Not really…"

Mira gave him a death glare.

"Ryoma-kun, do you remember them?" Nanako asked, politely.

Ryoma eyed them closely, pretending to not be familiar with them. "…I've never seen such hookers in my life…" Ryoma said, casually.

"NANI?" Mira and Miru yelled, not familiar with the sentence.

"Ryoma-kun! Don't be rude!" yelled Nanjirou. He then turned to the two lovely girls. "Please excuse my little seishounen… he's just too much of a mada mada dana."

"Urusai, you leacherous monk!" Ryoma yelled.

"Hmm… same old Ryoma…" Miru said, tapping her fingers on the table.

"Aa… disrespectful as he was in America…" Mira added.

Ryoma glared at them. "What are you here for, anyways?" Ryoma scowled, taking long sips of his ponta.

Miru took Mira's wallet, seeing that Mira was too angered, she didn't even noticed it was taken from her pocket.

"Well, we just came here to show you this. Remember? The first time we met? We played a match together, and we-."

"Oh yeah… I beated… her… I think, and this guy over here," Ryoma said, pointing to Mira then pointing to the guy in the picture.

"Aa, I had one myself, but I lost it along with my wallet," Miru said, disappointedly.

"Wallet? Hmm…." Ryoma said, looking at the picture, while drinking.

Mira took the picture away from her older sister and stood up.

"Hmph! That;s all in the past now! I'm definitely confident that I will beat you this time!" Mira yelled, confidently.

Ryoma just sat down, looking nonintimidated at all. "Go ahead… I've heard better confident remarks, but when they play another match against me… their plan just backfires, and I end up beating them," Ryoma explained, casually.

Mira looked away from him, obviously annoyed.

--

A long while passed, and Mira and Miru soon needed to go.

"Well, It's been nice talking to you, Ryoma-kun," Miru said, bowing politely.

"Cih! No it wasn't…" Mira said, smugly, not looking at Ryoma.

Ryoma just looked at Miru. "She's right, you know?" Ryoma said, not really caring.

Mira just gave an uneasy smile. "Ehe… Ja ne, Ryoma-kun!" she yelled, soon pulling her younger twin away from the house.

Ryoma soon went back to his house, looking the same.

"For twins they sure have different personalities," Nanjirou said, reading his… newspaper…

Ryoma just looked over to his oyagi. "Iie… they're just mental…"

Ryoma soon went to his room, ignoring his oyagi's remarks.

"Ah! The wallet!"

--

The next day, Ryoma was busy getting ready for school, when, "Oi! Echizen! Hurry up! We're gonna be late for school!" Momoshiro yelled, not caring what time it was.

Ryoma soon got out, giving his senpai a very annoyed look. "Momoshiro-senpai… have you any clue what time it is?" Ryoma asked, scowling at him.

Momo rolled his eyes. "Yeah! Time for you to shut up, and get on to school! Come on!" Momo yelled, getting back on his bike.

Ryoma scowled at him, and got on the back of his bike. _'Oh… 'I' should shut up!' _Ryoma thought.

As they rode to school, Ryoma soon remembered, "Ne. Momoshiro-senpai, do you remember that girl who dropped her wallet?" Ryoma asked, wondering.

"Uh-huh, why? Love at first sight? Echizen, you dog!" Momo teased.

Ryoma scowled at him. "Iie, Momoshiro-senpai… I think that wallet may belong to the cousin of buchou's…" Ryoma explained, still scowling at Momo.

Momo's eyes grew wide, in surprise. "Nani!" Momo yelled, at the top of his lungs.

Ryoma fidgeted, nearly falling off of Momo's bike.

"Itai, Momo-senpai!" Ryoma yelled, ears aching.

Momo stopped, escaping into thoughts. "Echizen, this isn't good… this is definitely not good…" Momo mumbled, thinking.

"Doshtano, Momo-senpai?" Ryoma asked, getting off the bike.

Momo looked at Ryoma worried. "Echizen… if the wallet belongs to Tezuka-buchou's cousins… he might think we stole it, when we really just got it by coincidence…" Momo said, turning pale.

"Demo, Momo-senpai, the wallet isn't with us, remember?" Ryoma said, fixing his hat.

--

As Momo and Ryoma were panicking, well… only Momo was.

Two girls, who they were very familiar with, passed them, not even noticing.

"Come on! Onegai, Mira! You know I haven't found my wallet!" Miru said, begging.

"Iyadato! I won't treat you again! Besides, it's your fault for not taking care of your wallet! You're older than me! Shouldn't you be more responsible?" Mira pointed out.

Miru looked at her pleadingly. "I'm only 3 ½ minutes older than you! Come on!" Miru said, giving her the puppy dog pow. "Onegai, Mira! I'll pay you back! I promise!"

Mira looked at her, cocking her eyebrow. "You couldn't even pay back Jeffrey for that baseball ticket, just because you needed to buy the costume of an assassin for an anime convention, and we were freshmen that time! Tell me, have you paid him back?" Mira asked, making a point.

Suddenly, an idea popped out of Miru's head. "Maybe I can ask Kunimitsu-itoko!" Miru said, wondering.

"I guess, but he'll be pretty disappointed, seeing is that it was HE who gave you the wallet," Mira said, as a matter-of-factly.

Miru went back into thoughts, then looked back at Mira pleadingly.

Mira rolled her eyes, and gave in. "I won't lend you any money… but I guess I can help you tell Kunimitsu-itoko."

Miru squealed and gave her younger sister a hug. "Aishiteru, Mira-chan!" Miru exclaimed, giving her sister a hug.

Mira just squinted, trying to bear with her older sister's heaviness. "Alright, alright! Don't get too mushy!" she said, with a giggle.

--

Momo and Ryoma soon got to school, parting once they got inside.

Ryoma went somewhere, while Momo desperately tried to look for Fuji.

Luckily, he bumped into his fuku buchou, Oishi.

"Ne! Oishi-senpai! Have you seen Fuji-senpai?" Momo asked, looking desperate.

"Gomen ne, Momo. I haven't, but I think he's in the lib-."

Oishi's words were cut, for Momo immediately super dashed to the library, leaving Oishi, anime sweating as he watched Momo dash.

--

Momo soon arrived to the library, sighting Fuji, Amy, and his little Chibi, Ryoma (the only reason he's there is because Amy asked him to), using the computer.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Momo-chan," Amy said, sweetly.

"O-ohayo… Minna-san's…" he stuttered, looking around.

Ryoma covered himself with his hat and mumbled, "Sugoi, I'm surprised Momo-senpai actually knows of the library…"

Momo then looked over to Amy. "Ano… what is this place called again?" he asked.

Fuji, Amy, and Ryoma sweat dropped.

"The library, Momo-chan," Amy said, with an uneasy smile.

Momo nodded, as a sign that he got it… or he thought he did… He looked over to Fuji, then realized why he was in the unknown place in the first place. "Fuji-senpai! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Momo yelled.

He was shh-ed by numerous people in the room.

"Momo-senpai… you have to talk in whisper when in the library…" Ryoma said, casually.

Momo nodded, still not getting why there is such a rule.

"Momo, why were you looking for me?" Fuji asked, grabbing a chair for Momo to sit down.

Momo again remembered, and asked, "Fuji-senpai, do you still have the wallet of that girl from before?" Momo asked, eager to know.

"Aa, it is. Nande?" Fuji asked, wondering.

Momo then noticed Amy looking at them, and seeing is that she wasn't supposed to know anything, Momo just got away with a, "Nandemonai… Just checking," giving an uneasy grin, afterwards.

Coincidentally, Tezuka came in the library, with his two little itoko's, not realizing Amy was there.

Because of Momo's sharp reflexes, he managed to cover Amy, and began talking about ridiculous things like, "Have you shaved your doggy?" and "You know, Echizen has very bad breath."

Amy just nodded at every single word he said, obviously just trying to be polite. "That's very nice, Momo-chan," Amy said, her smile getting weak.

"Momo… Please stop pestering Amy-chan, and go do you 'business'," Fuji said, his smile getting dimmer, obvious that he was annoyed with the little Junior.

Momo gave an uneasy nod, and ran towards the three obviously trying to cover them, as Fuji tried to stall.

Tezuka soon got a sight of Amy, then pulled the two between some book shelves.

"That's fascinating, Suyusuke-kun, demo, Ryoma-kun and I have to go now. Class is starting," Amy said, grabbing Ryoma's arm.

Before she left, she leaned closer to Fuji and whispered, "I know they're here, so I'll just make it easy for you."

Fuji just smiled as he eyed her girlfriend leave.


End file.
